Lies Within the Truth
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Sequel to A Mother's Love. Kate becomes depressed since Jack works a lot. And even though she has her three kids to occupy her time while Jack is working, Kate yearns for something more. Jate fluff and Jate angst. COMPLETE!
1. The Discussion

**Author's Note: Okay, I finally decided to do a sequel to ****A Mother's Love****. In this fic Isabella is twelve. She has a younger sister Kayley who is nine, and a brother named Riley who is just six-months-old. In this fic also, Kate's childhood boyfriend Tom is still alive. You will see why in a few chapters. Claire and Charlie didn't have any other children. There will also be a surprise character in the first chapter. Hehe. Anyways, I don't own LOST although I do own Isabella, Kayley, and Riley. Hehe. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

**"Mom, I'm home!" Bella yelled, throwing her book bag on the couch.

Mrs. Shephard walked into the living room, holding her six-month-old son Riley in her arms. "Hi, Izzy. How was your day?"

Ella flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Okay, I guess. I was called into the office though," the twelve-year-old said.

"Oh my God. Why?" Kate asked, worried. She looked at her daughter. "You didn't do something, did you?"

Bella shook her head quickly. "No, Mom. Aaron got in trouble and they called me down too."

Kate sighed and shifted Riley in her arms. Then she sat on the couch. "What did Aaron do?" Kate asked.

"Picked a fight with Adam," Bella replied.

Kate groaned. "He knows not to mess with Adam. Why did he do it?"

"Because Adam said that Uncle Charlie was a nobody. And you know Aaron. Beats the shit outta anybody if they say anything bad about Uncle Charlie."

"Isabella Hayden Shephard! Watch your language!" Kate scolded, glaring at her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom. Slipped."

"It better've slipped," Kate warned.

Ellie nodded quickly. "It did. I swear. Won't happen again," she rushed.

Kate nodded and glanced at her son. Riley was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She sighed. He looked so much like her husband. The same chocolate brown eyes, the same nose, the same hair.

"Mom," Ella whined.

Mrs. Shephard blinked and looked up. "What, sweetie?" she asked.

"When will Dad be home?"

Kate sighed. "I don't know, Belle. Dad had to go into the ER. It could be hours before he comes home."

Isabella pouted. She looked exactly like her mother when she pouted, even though she looked like Kate all the time. "Mom, how come Dad works all the time?"

"Because, Isabella, your father has to work whenever there is an emergency. You know that, dear."

Izzy groaned. "But I hate it. And Kayley hates it too," she whined.

* * *

The front door opened and a nine-year-old girl bounced into the living room, shutting the door behind her. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Iz," the girl said.

Kate looked at her other daughter and smiled. "Hey, Kayley. How was your day, sweetheart?"

Kayley sighed and sat in the recliner. She kicked off her shoes and sighed once more. "It was okay," she replied, looking at her mother.

"That's good," Kate said with a nod. Then she looked at her eldest daughter. "How much trouble did Aaron get in?" she questioned.

Bella shrugged. "I dunno. I was only in there for a few minutes. I just told the principal what I saw. It happened during lunch. Me and Aaron were eating and then Adam came by. He said all that stuff about Uncle Charlie. Then Aaron snapped. Anyways, I had to go in and tell the principal what happened. But I bet Aaron got in a ton of trouble. This was his third fight with Adam in a week. Aunt Claire is probably pissed-I mean mad-at him. He's such a trouble maker," Izzy explained.

Kate sighed. "Why he messes with Adam, I have no clue. No matter how much your father, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Claire, and I tell him, him always picks a fight with Adam," Kate said.

"Yeah, but Adam's a bully," Bella added.

"Just like his father. James Ford," Kate mumbled under her breath.

"Wait. Aaron got in a fight with Adam?" Kayley asked.

Isabella looked at her sister. "Yeah. It was awesome," she replied.

"Isabella!" Kate scolded.

The twelve-year-old looked at her mom. "What?" Iz asked.

"Your cousin got in trouble! It is not awesome!"

"Aw, but Adam deserved it."

"He probably did deserve it, but that doesn't mean it's awesome," Kate replied.

Kayley groaned. "Mom, I wish I was in middle school," she whined.

Mrs. Shephard looked at her other daughter as Riley stirred in her arms. "Just one more year after this year," Kate assured.

Riley opened his dark chocolate brown eyes and started to cry softly. Kate looked at her son and started to soothe him.

"Shh, baby. Shh. It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's not going anywhere."

Riley looked at his mom and stopped crying.

"That's right. Mommy's got you. It's okay," she cooed.

The young boy grabbed Kate's finger and put it in his mouth. He began to suck on his mom's finger.

Kate giggled. "Are you hungry?" she asked, rocking him.

Isabella and Kayley got up and began to head towards the stairs. "Mom, are you gonna make dinner now?" Izzy asked.

Kate looked at her daughters. "Yeah. You two go do your homework. If you need me, yell. I'll get you when dinner's ready, okay?"

The sisters nodded and ran up the stairs. Then Kate stood up and carried Riley to his Pack and Play. Then she set him down and went through the fridge, looking for some food to make.

* * *

As Kate was cooking dinner the phone rang. Mrs. Shephard hurried to grab the cordless. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jack said.

Kate smiled as she stirred the sauce. "Hey, Jack," she replied.

"Sorry," Jack started.

"Sorry?" Kate repeated. "For what, sexy?" she asked seductively.

"I won't be home until late tonight. One of the doctors called in sick and I have to cover for them."

Kate frowned slightly. Right as Kate frowned, Riley began to cry. Kate walked over and picked him up.

Jack heard his son crying and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. I will be home for dinner tomorrow. I promise."

Kate sighed and rocked her son. "Okay. But, Jack, can you try to do something for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. What do you want?"

"Can you try to get home before Kayley goes to bed at 8:30? Or before Iz goes to bed at 9:00? Please?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to do that, Kate. If there's an emergency-"

"Well, if there isn't an emergency can you please come home before your oldest child goes to bed?" Kate asked, setting Riley back in his Pack and Play. The young boy cooed and grabbed one of his many toys.

"I'll try, Kate. I'll try," Jack assured.

Mrs. Shephard sighed. "Okay," she said.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tonight. I love you," Jack replied.

"Okay. Bye. Love you too," Kate said. Then she hung up and frowned.

Mrs. Shephard glanced at her son. "Riley, do you think Daddy should come home early tonight?" she asked.

The young boy clapped his hands. Kate took that as a yes.

* * *

Later that night the family, minus Jack, was eating dinner.

"Belle, Kayley, Daddy probably won't be home to tuck you in tonight," Kate said, eating her pasta. Isabella and Kayley looked at their mom, shocked.

"Again?" Bella exclaimed.

"That's the fourth time this week," Kayley complained.

"Why does he work all the time?"

"Yeah! How come he's always at work, Mom? He didn't go to work that much, like, last year!"

"It's not fair!"

"It's because Juliet's working there, isn't it?"

"Oh my God! Mom, is Dad cheating on you with Juliet?"

"Or, maybe it's that Sarah girl he hates!"

"Kayley, Daddy wouldn't be cheating on Mom with a girl he hates!"

"You never know! We, like, never see him! He could be putting on an act. He could pretend that he hates the Sarah girl to make it less suspicious! I mean, c'mon, Elle! If Daddy was cheating on Mommy, don't ya think he would pretend to hate the lady so we wouldn't suspect he was cheating on Mom?"

"I still doubt it."

"Then who could he be having an affair with?"

Bella was about to reply when Kate snapped, "Isabella Hayden Shephard! Kayley Marie Shephard! How dare you take about your father like that! You should never talk about him like that!"

Izzy and Kayley became silent as Mrs. Shephard glared at her daughters. "Let me set the record straight," Kate started, looking at both of her daughters.

Isabella and Kayley looked at each other with nervous glances. It was very rare for their mother to raise her voice.

"Your father is not cheating on me. We've been married for almost nine years and your father has never cheated on me. And I have never cheated on him. Bad accidents have been happening lately and your father, since he is the Chief Surgeon, gets called to the hospital every time there is an ER case. So he has to be at the hospital, even if he isn't doing surgery. And I know you too hate it because I hate it also. Dad hates it also. We all hate it. And it's hard on everyone, especially your father. It kills him to go into work each day and miss you two, and your brother, grow up. And this Sarah girl that your father's been talking to lately is his ex-wife. Dad was married once already before we met and his ex-wife Sarah cheated on him. So they got a divorce and your father and I met. And recently Sarah has decided to get back in touch with Dad to see if he is still single. Apparently Sarah's husband, the guy that she cheated on Dad with, has filed for divorce. So they're going through a divorce and they have a kid. Sarah is calling a lot to try and convince your father that she has never stopped loving him. Your father doesn't believe it, obviously, so that's why she's calling. She's trying to convince him to leave us and go back to her. But Dad and I have already discussed this, and he promised me that he'll never leave us. Never. So, if you think that Dad's cheating on me, you're wrong. Got it?" Kate explained.

Izzy and Kayley were silent. Then, slowly they nodded.

Kate added, "And about Julie. She's just a family friend. Okay?"

The girls nodded once more. Then the rest of dinner was eaten in silence.


	2. A New Doctor

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter…enjoy!

* * *

**Kate stirred slowly in her sleep as the garage door opened. Riley woke up and began to cry. Kate heard him through the baby monitor and groaned.

Kate got up and started to walk into the hallway. She heard the garage door shut and then Kate heard Jack enter the house.

Mrs. Shephard walked into the nursery and walked over to her son's crib. She picked Riley up and rocked him gently. Kate heard her husband walk up the stairs. Riley continued to cry as Kate tried to quiet him.

"Shh, Riley. Shh," Kate murmured, rocking him. "Baby, baby, it's okay. Mommy's here. Baby, shh."

Jack must've heard Riley because he walked into the nursery.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said to Kate, kissing her cheek.

Kate turned and looked at him. "Hey," she said sadly. She looked at Jack and noticed he looked terrible. "Baby, go to bed. You look horrible," Kate said.

Dr. Shephard shook his head. "No, Kate. I'll hold Riley. You go back to sleep," he said, holding his arms out for his son.

Kate sighed and handed Riley to his father. When Riley was in his father's arms he stopped crying.

Kate sighed. She yawned and the looked at Jack. "I'm going to bed," she said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Then Kate walked out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. She got under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked into the bedroom and changed into his pajama bottoms. He threw his shirt into the hamper and then crawled into the bed. Kate snuggled close to him, and Jack wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. Mrs. Shephard rested her head on Jack's bare chest and sighed. Dr. Shephard kissed her hair and tightened his grip on her waist.

Kate sighed. "What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"Almost two in the morning."

Kate groaned. "I thought you said-" she started.

Jack put his finger to her lips, shushing her. "Yes, Kate. I know I said that I would try to come home before Iz went to bed. I remember. But I couldn't leave. Turns out there was a new doctor that I had to show around," he replied.

Kate looked at him skeptical. "A new doctor?" she asked. "And what's the new doctor's name?"

"Tom Brennan," Jack replied simply.

* * *

Kate's heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing. Tom was here? Tom was in Los Angeles?

"Yeah, he's from Iowa and he had a wife that died. Tom also had a son that died too," Jack explained, not noticing that Kate had stopped breathing.

Mrs. Shephard gasped for air and Jack looked at her.

"Kate, sweetie, you okay?" he asked.

Kate looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Jack," she assured. "I'm fine." Then Kate turned and looked at Jack. "You're not working tomorrow, are you?"

Dr. Shephard shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Can you watch Riley tomorrow?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded. "Of course, Kate. Why?"

Mrs. Shephard bit her tongue. She couldn't _possibly _tell Jack the truth. Kate gulped and then said, "I wanted to go shopping. It's been awhile since I shopped by myself. And I wanted to take a day for myself. Is that okay?"

Jack nodded. He kissed her lips gently. "Take the credit card too. Buy whatever you want, okay?"

Kate smiled. "Okay. Thanks," she murmured, kissing his chest.

Jack nodded. "You're welcome. Anything for my beautiful wife," he murmured gently in her ear.

Kate smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to her husband. Then she sighed and closed her hazel orbs. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to Kayley tapping on her shoulder.

"Mom…" the nine-year-old whined.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes. "What, baby?" she asked.

"Daddy told me to wake you up. I'm leaving. Daddy said to say bye to you," Kayley said.

Kate yawned and hugged Kayley. "Okay. Dad will pick you up after school," she said.

Kayley hugged her mom back. "Okay. Bye, Mom. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Kate replied.

Then Kayley left the room. A few minutes later Kate heard the garage door close.

She sighed and then got out of bed. Kate changed into her cargo pants, a tank top, and a button up shirt over her tank top. Kate threw her hair into a ponytail and she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Kate's reflection stared back at the woman nervous, and scared. Mrs. Shephard noticed that she looked as nervous and scared as she did on the day that the plane crashed. Kate took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then she walked down the stairs and to her car.


	3. Katie and the Call

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews. Since you updated for me, Russ, I updated for you. But, where is Kate going to go? Read more to find out! Review, please! Enjoy!

* * *

**"Hello, Mrs. Shephard. How are you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hey, Olivia. I'm fine, how are you?" Kate replied.

Olivia nodded. "Fine, thanks. Are you here to see Jack?" she replied.

Kate shook her head. "No. He has the day off. But is Tom Brennan working?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Kate shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Jack told me about him last night and I just came by to introduce myself."

"Well, his office is your husband's old office."

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "Okay. Thanks," she said. Then Kate walked towards the elevators.

Five minutes later, she stood in front of Tom's office. "Breathe, Kate," she told herself. Mrs. Shephard gulped and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps. Then the door opened.

* * *

Tom looked at Kate with wide, surprised eyes. "Katie?" he asked. "Katie, is that you?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Hey, Tom," she said softly.

Dr. Brennan grinned and pulled Kate into a hug. "What are you doing here, Katie? I heard you were found not guilty ten years ago, but then I heard you disappeared a year later. What have you been up to?" Tom rambled. He pulled away and took Kate's hands. He noticed the ring and smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he added.

Kate smiled. "Dr. Shephard. He's the lucky one," she replied.

Tom nodded. "He was the guy you-" he started.

"Met on the island. Yeah," Kate finished.

"And the guy that you had your baby, Isabella, with."

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "You were at the trial, weren't you?"

Dr. Brennan nodded. Then he looked around the empty hallway. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go into my office."

* * *

Kate nodded. Tom took one of her hands out of old habits and walked into the office.

Once the door was shut and they were both seated, Tom said, "So, after the trial did you come back here to Jack and Isabella?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. After the trial I saved up money to get a plane ticket here."

"And then you came here. What did Jack do?"

"Well, I stayed with his sister and mailed him a letter. He wrote one back and then I called him."

"You called him?"

"Uh-huh."

"What did he do?"

"Well, we got into a fight. He said that Izzy was his daughter. He also asked why I wanted to be in their lives after three years. I told him that I would tell him everything if we met."

"And you met." It was a question, but just a simple statement.

"Yeah. We met at a café close by and then I told him everything."

"Even the trial?"

"Yes. He thought I was still on the run."

"Then what?"

"He showed me our house."

"Did you stay with him that night?"

Kate shook her head. "No. I couldn't stay because Belle didn't know who I was." Mrs. Shephard paused. "So we decided to meet at the park the next day. Jack brought Ellie and I was shocked."

* * *

"A mini-Kate?" Tom guessed.

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, Jack brought her over and she had no clue who I was."

Tom sighed. "That must've been hard for you."

Kate nodded. "It was. She was beautiful. And so innocent. Finally though, Jack told her who I was. Then she was over the moon."

Tom smiled. "And then you moved in?"

"Then I moved in." Kate paused, looking at Tom. "But enough about me. How have you been?"

Dr. Brennan sighed. "Okay, I guess. The last couple of years have been hard."

Kate bowed her head. "I heard. I'm sorry."

Tom nodded. "Thanks. But I've gotten over it. I mean, it's tabula rasa. A new slate, you know?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. So, you moved here recently?"

"Yes. Iowa was getting too…small."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. Tom became silent. Then Mrs. Shephard reached across the table and grabbed Tom's hands. He looked down at their hands and then looked at Kate.

"I can't believe I got a job at your husband's hospital."

Kate smiled. "I know. But, it's nice. Reconnecting, you know?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah." Then he leaned over the table and kissed Kate's lips.

* * *

Kate kissed him back but pulled away a moment later. "Tom, I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. "I can't. I'm married." Then Kate sat back, but she still held his hands.

Dr. Brennan sighed. "You're right," he admitted.

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry, Tom," she murmured.

Tom looked away and then looked back at Kate. "So, what else has happened?" he asked.

"Well, Jack and I got married after I had Kayley."

"You have two kids?"

Mrs. Shephard smiled. "Three, actually. I just had Riley six months ago."

Tom returned the smile. "How old's Isabella then? And Kayley?" he asked.

"Izzy's twelve now. She's in seventh grade. And Kayley's nine. She's in fourth grade."

He squeezed Kate's hand. "You're a third of the way there. Only six more kids," he joked.

Kate looked at him confused. "Six more kids?" she asked.

"Remember the time capsule we made? With the cassette?"

Kate's hazel orbs widened and she smiled. Then she laughed. "Oh yeah! That old thing! God, did we ever dig it up?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. "No. We never did. But I still remember where it is," he said.

Kate smiled. "I still remember too," she agreed.

Tom squeezed Kate's hands. "Oh God, Katie. Everything is so different than we planned, isn't it? You're married and have three kids and I'm single. It's so different."

Kate nodded. "Yeah. It is different," she agreed.

Tom stared into Kate's eyes. He was about to say something when a phone began to ring.

* * *

Kate reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. She looked at the Caller ID. She sighed slightly and glanced at Tom apologetically. Then she flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?"

Kate smiled slightly and said, "Hey, baby."

The person on the other end replied. Then Mrs. Shephard frowned and questioned, "Did you try calling your father?"

A moment of silence. Then, "Okay. I'll pick you up. Give me ten minutes. Love you."

Kate shut her phone and looked at Tom. "I'm so sorry, Tom. That was Bella. She has a fever and she's throwing up. I have to go pick her up at school," she explained.

Tom shook his head. "It's okay, Katie." He squeezed her hand. Then he let go of her hands and reached for paper and a pen. Dr. Brennan scribbled something on the paper. Then he ripped the paper off the pad and handed it to Kate.

She looked at him confused and he said simply, "My home and cell number."

Kate nodded and stuck the paper in her purse. Then she stood up. Dr. Brennan got up also and stood next to her.

"Well, it was great seeing you, Katie. I really missed you."

Kate smiled. "I missed you too, Tom," she replied.

Tom smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he hugged her and Kate returned the hug. When they pulled away Kate smiled once more and then said, "Bye, Tom. See you later."

Then Mrs. Shephard left the hospital.


	4. Talking to Jack

* * *

Kate pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Izzy sat on the passenger's side, her book bag on the floor and a bucket in her hands. Mrs. Shephard got out of the car and helped her daughter. "C'mon, Izzy. We have to get you inside," Kate said, taking Bella's arm. 

"Mommy," Belle whined.

Kate ushered her into the house and over to the couch. Ellie sat down and moaned. She lifted the bucket to her face and then vomited.

Kate rushed around the house, looking for blankets and pillows. As she did that, Kate was muttering furiously to herself.

"Why your father did not pick you up…" she mumbled. After Kate put blankets over her daughter she went into the bathroom and grabbed medicine and a thermometer. She walked back into the living room to find the TV on and her daughter bent over in the bucket.

Mrs. Shephard sighed. "Belle, honey, sit up," she said, bending down by the bucket. "Sweetie, can you sit up?" Kate added.

Isabella shook her head. Kate sighed once more and then sat on the couch next to her daughter. She put her hand on Iz's back.

"It's okay, sweetie," she murmured.

Isabella brought her head up and looked at her mother. "Mommy…" she whined.

"What, sweetheart?" Kate asked softly.

"Can I have medicine?"

Kate looked at her watch. "Did you eat breakfast?" she asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"And you usually don't eat for another hour," Kate said to herself. Then she bustled around the house making soup for Izzy.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Elle was eating her lunch as Kate was getting her medicine. 

Mrs. Shephard walked over to her daughter and gave her two pills.

"Take those, baby," Kate said, sitting next to Iz.

Isabella looked at her mother and then did as she was told.

Then Kate asked, "What was your temperature when they took it at school?"

Izzy rested her head on Kate's lap and replied, "One oh one point eight."

Kate put her hand on Bella's forehead. "And it's going up," she murmured.

Kate stood up and gave Belle a pillow. Then she said, "Don't move, Izzy. Stay on the couch."

Kate left her daughter and grabbed the thermometer off of the counter. Mrs. Shephard walked back over to Isabella and said, "Here, sweetie."

Bella opened her mouth like she did when she was younger. Kate put the thermometer underneath her tongue and said, "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

Ellie shook her head and then grabbed the remote off the nearby table. Izzy turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Kate walked back into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. She went though her purse and then pulled out the piece of paper that Tom had given her. Kate then dialed his cell phone number. The phone rang five times and then his voicemail picked up the call.

"Hey, this is Tom. I can't get to my phone now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you," Dr. Brennan's voice said. Then there was a beep.

"Hey, it's Katie. I just called so you would have my cell number. So, call me when you get off. Maybe we can go to dinner. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Kate said. Then she hung up and put her cell phone in her purse. She tucked the paper in one of her purse's pockets and then walked into the living room.

She walked over to Izzy and took the thermometer out of her mouth. Kate glanced at it and sighed. "One oh three," she said.

Izzy coughed violently and then thrusted her head into the bucket.

Mrs. Shephard went into the kitchen and cleaned off the thermometer. Then she walked back into the living room and sat next to her daughter. Kate put her hand on Bella's back and tried to soothe her. "Bella, baby, it's okay. It's okay," she murmured.

Izzy continued to cough and Mrs. Shephard sighed. The twelve-year-old lifted her head as the phone began to ring.

* * *

Kate got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" she asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Hey, Kate," Jack said in a worried tone.

"Hey, honey," she replied coldly.

"Look, sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't answer Iz's call."

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"Well…because…" Jack paused. "I met with Sarah," he confessed.

"YOU WHAT?" Kate exclaimed, standing straight. Mrs. Shephard tried to calm herself. _You're not being rational, Kate, _she thought to herself. _So what if Jack met with Sarah? Jack wouldn't let anything happen. But you met with Tom and you let the kiss happen._

Jack sighed. "Look, Kate, nothing happened. Okay? Sarah just wanted to meet with me to try and convince me to leave you. But Riley and I went, and I showed her how happy I am with you. Okay? I don't love her anymore. I love _you_. Okay?"

Kate took a deep breath and then released it. "You're right. Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry. I love you too," she said slowly.

"So why did Izzy call?"

"She's sick. Our poor baby has the flu."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't answer her call. And I'm sorry I interrupted your shopping trip by her calling you."

"It's not your fault, Jack." Kate paused, and looked around the kitchen. A voice in the back of her head whispered, _You should tell him that you saw Tom. It's only fair. He did tell you about seeing Sarah._

Kate shook her head to herself as her husband said, "Did you get anything when you went shopping?"

"No." The voice in her head said, _Tell him about Tom. He deserves to know._

"Oh." Jack paused. "Well, I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Remember to pick Kayley up at school."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Then Kate hung up and leaned against the counter. Mrs. Shephard sighed and slowly closed her hazel orbs.

_You should've told him, _nagged the voice.

* * *

"Shut up," Kate muttered, opening her eyes. The she heard Belle moan and Mrs. Shephard walked over to her daughter. 

"You okay, honey?" Kate asked.

Bella looked at her mom and nodded. "Yeah. But what do you think I have, Mom?" she replied.

"Twenty-four hour stomach flu is my best guess, babe."

Bella groaned. "Mom, was that Dad on the phone when you were yelling?"

Kate blushed and nodded slowly. "Yes. That was your father."

Isabella groaned and then threw up in the bucket. Once she was done she looked at her mom.

"Mom, you and Dad aren't fighting are you?" Izzy asked.

Mrs. Shephard nodded. Her daughter definitely had Dr. Shephard's brains. "Yeah, Iz. We're fighting a bit." Then Kate quickly added, "But you don't need to worry about it. Dad and I will figure it out. Okay? Don't worry, baby."

Isabella nodded and then threw up.

* * *

As they ate dinner, Kate shot Jack some nervous glances. Riley was in his height chair next to Jack and Kayley was in between the two adults. Izzy was lying on the couch eating her soup. They ate in silence except for Riley's occasion coos and Kayley telling her parents about her day. 

Kate looked at her daughter and smiled. Riley cooed and then Kate looked at him.

"And how was your day with Riley, Jack?" Kate questioned, looking at her husband.

Dr, Shephard looked at his wife. Her beautiful hazel orbs stared at him. "It was good. After we went out to lunch, I took Riley over to Claire's."

"Did you leave him there?" Kate accused. "To go do other things?" she added angrily. Mrs. Shephard paused, not knowing where this anger had come from.

Jack shook his head. "No, Kate. Claire and I talked while Riley took a nap," he replied, fully aware pf the anger in his wife's voice.

_TELL HIM! _the voice screamed in the back of Kate's head. Mrs. Shephard sighed. Jack looked at her slightly confused.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

Kate looked into his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with worry. She sighed once more and then said, "I went to see Tom today."

"Tom Brennan?" Jack asked, surprised.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I went to the hospital today."

"Why'd you go see him?"

"Well," Kate paused and looked at Kayley. She had finished eating. "Kayley, sweetie, can you go sit with your sister or go do your homework? Dad and I need to talk."

Kayley looked at her mom and pouted slightly. "But, Mom," she whined.

"Kayley Marie Shephard," Kate said sternly.

Kayley quickly stood up and stomped upstairs.

* * *

Mrs. Shephard resumed eating her pasta while Jack fed Riley. After a few minutes, Jack looked at his wife. 

"So, Kate. What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

Mrs. Shephard paused and glanced up from her pasta. Kate looked at Jack seriously. "Well, I've known Tom for awhile."

He looked at her, shocked. "And how long is awhile?"

Mrs. Shephard bit her lip. "Well, ever since we were kids."

Jack nodded. "Lovers? Or just best friends?" he asked.

"Best friends," Kate said, lying slightly. _It'd be better than telling him the whole truth_, she thought.

"Oh." Then Jack stood up and began to clean off the table.

Kate finished her pasta and helped him clean off the table. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

Dr. Shephard turned and looked at his wife. "No, Kate. I trust you, and I know you won't do anything." Jack kissed her lips gently and Kate returned the kiss.

When they parted Kate looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Jack," she said.

He looked at her, puzzled. "For what, Kate?"

"For understanding."

Jack kissed her again. "You're welcome," he said once they parted.

Then Kate and Jack finished cleaning the kitchen together.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up and looked to her left. The bed was empty. There was a note on the bedside table. Mrs. Shephard leaned over and picked it up. Then she read it. 

_Kate,_

_I took Riley to Claire's and took Kayley to school. I gave Isabella medicine because she still has a fever. Then she went back to bed. I'm at work. Call if you need anything._

_XOXO,_

_Jack_

Kate sat up and then stretched. She yawned and then listened to see if Izzy was up. There weren't any sounds. Kate sighed and got out of bed.

As Kate walked down the hall she stopped at Bella's door. The door was open and she peeked inside her eldest daughter's room.

Elle was sleeping peacefully, curled underneath the covers. Kate smiled to herself and walked down into the kitchen.


	5. Going to the Café

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter posted. I've been busy and I haven't been able to get online and it killed me. Hehe. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**"Hey, Kate. How're you?" the man's voice said from the other line.

Mrs. Shephard smiled, leaning against the counter. The TV was on in the background and Bella laid on the couch. "Hey," Kate said. "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, good," the man replied. "Hey, there was a bad accident on the freeway."

Kate's smile disappeared. "Oh. I'm guessing you have to operate?" she questioned. "So dinner's off?" Mrs. Shephard added.

The man chuckled. "No, of course not. Dinner's still on, Kate."

The ex-felon's smile returned. "Good. I've been waiting all day for this," she said. "But wait. Who's doing the surgery?" Kate asked.

"Mom!" a young girl's voice called.

"Wait, hold on a sec," Kate said apologetically. She set the phone down and yelled, "What, Kayley?"

"Can you help me with my math homework?"

"Yeah! Can you hold on five minutes?" Kate called.

"Yeah!"

Kate picked the phone back up and said, "Sorry about that. Kayley wanted something."

"Oh, it's okay."

"Anyways, if you aren't doing the surgery, who is?" Kate asked again.

"Your husband," the man replied.

Kate smiled even more. "Of course. How could I forget?" she said, mainly to herself. "At the café, right, Tom?" Kate asked the man.

Dr. Brennan nodded, even though Kate couldn't see him. "Yeah. The café at six. Anyways, I'll let you go so you can help Kayley. I'll see you at the café then."

Kate smiled. "Okay. Bye, Tom."

"Bye, Katie."

Mrs. Shephard hung up the phone and went upstairs. She went into her daughter's room.

* * *

"Hey, Claire, can you come over and watch the kids tonight?" Kate asked as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, sure, Kate. Where's Jack though?" her sister-in-law asked.

"At work. I don't think he'll be home until later because there was a bad accident on the highway not too long ago," Kate explained.

"Oh," Claire said. She paused for a moment before saying, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to dinner with an old friend."

"An old _friend_?" Mrs. Pace asked skeptically.

"Yes, Claire. An old friend."

"Does Jack know?"

Kate groaned. Claire always did this since Jack was her brother. "Yes, Claire. He knows," she assured.

"Okay. What time do you have to meet this friend?" she asked.

"We're meeting at six. So, could you come over now?"

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. See you then." Then Kate hung up the phone. Riley began to cry from the nursery. Mrs. Shephard went into his room and picked him up, holding him close.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. Mommy's here," she soothed.

Riley looked up at his mom as tears glistened in his wide chocolate brown orbs. He cooed softly and Kate smiled.

"There you go," she said, rocking him back and forth. "See? It's okay. You're okay," Kate added, walking down the hall.

"Mom?" Bella called.

Kate stopped walked and headed towards her eldest daughter's room. "What, Isabella?" she asked.

"I need help with this math problem," Belle replied, looking at Kate from the desk that was in the young girl's room.

Kate walked over to her daughter and began to look over the problem as Riley clapped.

* * *

Kate walked over to the table at the café as she tucked a stray piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear. Mrs. Shephard looked around for Tom. She soon spotted him and hurried over.

Dr. Brennan stood up as Kate walked over to him, grinning widely. "Hey, Katie," he greeted, hugging her.

Kate hugged him back, smiling. "Hey, Tom," she replied.

When they parted, Tom sat down and Kate sat across from him.

"How was your day?" he asked, drinking his beer.

"Good," Kate replied. "How was your day?"

"I ran into Jack a few times. He looked…happy," Tom said.

Kate nodded. "The hospital is his second home," she replied with a sad smile.

"You don't like it?" Tom asked as the waiter came.

Kate shrugged. Then she said to the waiter, "A house salad with Italian dressing and a Coke please."

The waiter nodded, taking his menu as Tom ordered a burger.

* * *

Once they were alone again Kate said, "I don't mind him working at the hospital. It brings in enough money so I can be a stay-at-home mom." She paused as the waiter brought her drink. Once the waiter was gone, she added, "It's just lately, he's been working a lot. And I miss him. So do Izzy and Kayley. Jack goes to work before they get up and he usually doesn't come home until after midnight. Sometimes he hates it, other times, he likes it."

Mrs. Shephard took a drink of her soda and looked into Tom's eyes. "It can just be hard some days, that's all," she finished.

Dr. Brennan nodded. "Yeah. Sucks that he's the Chief."

"Yeah, it kinda does suck. But, before his dad died, his dad was the Chief. And when we got back, I guess they named him Chief. Although he didn't work as much after we were rescued since he had to take care of Isabella." Mrs. Shephard paused, at a loss for words.

Tom noticed her silence and he took her hand. "But the thing that matters now is that you came back."

Kate nodded and squeezed his hand. "You're right," she agreed.

She soon became lost in her thoughts and Tom just watched her.

Mrs. Shephard blinked and entered reality again. She looked at Tom and smiled.

Dr. Brennan was about to say something when the food came. He let go of Kate's hands and then they both started to eat.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both finished eating. Kate glanced up at Dr. Brennan. Tom looked back at her and grabbed her hands.

"You know what, Katie?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and said, "No, what?"

"I still love you. I never stopped loving you," Tom whispered.

Kate's hazel orbs widened, shocked. She soon recovered herself and sighed. "Tom," she said in the same quiet tone. "I'm married."

In turned, Dr. Brennan sighed. "I know. I know. But I still love you," he said.

Kate closed her hazel eyes slowly. When she opened them again, Tom's face was inches away from her's.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered, his breath hitting her face. "Kate, you do. I know it. We have history."

Kate looked into his eyes. "I do…but, Tom, things have changed. I love Jack. But, I still love you," she said quietly.

"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" he asked, his lips not two inches away from her's.

"Yes. Yes," she murmured, squeezing his hands.

Tom pressed his lips against Kate's and let his hands move up her arms. Kate returned the kiss and put her hands on his cheeks.

Dr. Brennan deepened the kiss and made it more forceful. Kate let a soft moan escape her sweet lips and then Mrs. Shephard returned the force.

Tom let his hands wrap around her neck. Then he let a groan leave his lips. Then Tom let his tongue enter Kate's mouth.

Mrs. Shephard pulled away from him and looked away. She brought her hands back in front of herself.

Dr. Brennan opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "Katie," he said slowly.

Tears had started to form in her hazel orbs. The ex-felon didn't look at him. Instead she just said, "What?"

"Katie, please, look at me."

Mrs. Shephard glanced at Dr. Brennan as the tears escaped her orbs.

"Kate," he murmured, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

Kate brushed his hand away and wiped her face with her own hands. "Tom, please. Not here. Not now. Not at all. Please. I still love you, I really do. But I only love you as a friend," she started.

Tom was about to interrupt her when Kate waved him off.

"Tom, I _used_ to be in love with you. And I kissed you because…well, I didn't think you'd want more."

Dr. Brennan sighed. He closed his eyes sadly. Kate looked back at him when he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Tom."

"So I guess this is the end of dinner?"

Mrs. Shephard nodded sadly. "Yes, Tom," she said.

"And you don't want to see me again."

Kate looked at him shocked. "No, Tom! No! I still want to see you! I just…I'm married, that's all."

Tom nodded and replied, "Okay. I'm sorry, Kate. I really am."

The ex-felon waved him off. "It's okay. I just can't. It'd kill Jack if he knew."

"Well, I'm sorry," he said as the waiter brought the bill.

Once Tom paid the bill, both he and Kate stood up. "So, I'll talk to you later?" he asked nervously.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Of course," she said. Then they hugged before heading their separate ways.

* * *

When Kate returned home Claire was in the living room watching TV with Elle and Kayley.

"Hey, you guys," Kate said taking her shoes off by the door. She shut the door and headed over to her sister-in-law and her two daughters.

"Hi, Mom," both Kayley and Izzy said. Kate sat in the recliner and looked at Claire. "Was everything okay with Riley?" she asked.

Mrs. Pace looked at her best friend and nodded. "Yeah. Riley was a sweet little angel. Except when Jack called," she explained.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Well, Iz answered the phone and then came over to me and said it was him. As soon as I got on the phone and said, _Hey, Jack, _Riley began to cry his head off."

Kate sighed. "He's been doing that a lot lately. Poor kid. He misses Jack like crazy, I just know it," Mrs. Shephard replied.

Kayley yawned and Kate looked at her. Then she looked at her watch. "Time for bed, Kay," Mrs. Shephard said, standing up.

Kayley stood up and followed her mother upstairs.


	6. Two O'Clock

**Author's Note: I'm back with a long update! There's TONS of angst in this chapter, and a certain friendship that I am beginning to like…and Russ, I guess you could say this chapter is a bit unpredictable. But that's me. Rachel Unpredictable. The friendship was somewhat inspired by an article in the LOST magazine…but I can't say which article for you people who have it. Or else the chapter would be spoiled. But I'll just say this: there was a certain position that was in the magazine that will be in this chapter…and it's **_**not **_**a sexual position. Sorry, Russ. Haha. Oh, and there's more Riley clapping cuteness!** **Hehe. Anyways, read and review the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Kate woke up to the sound of the garage door opening again. She groaned, praying that Riley wouldn't wake up. Thankfully he didn't. Then Mrs. Shephard groaned and she glanced at the digital clock that lay on the bedside table. The red numbers glowed in the dark. 2:02, it read. The ex-felon groaned again as the garage door shut. The ex-fugitive heard her husband fumble around down in the kitchen.

After awhile Kate became impatient so she got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Jack?" she called softly.

There was a grunt and then a husky voice snapped, "What?"

Kate followed his voice and soon spotted her husband pouring scotch into a glass. "Jack, babe, you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with worry and care. Then Kate set her hand on Jack's arm.

Dr. Shephard looked at his wife. The glass was in his right hand and he quickly downed the scotch. "Do I look okay?" he snapped, glancing into Kate's hazel orbs.

Mrs. Shephard stared into her husband's chocolate brown eyes, studying his face. "No you don't look okay," she concluded.

"There you go. I'm not okay," Jack replied, pouring himself another drink.

"Jack, what happened?"

Dr. Shephard drank his second glass of scotch and looked at Kate again. "Accident on the freeway. Usual shit. Well, the girl…she was Kayley's age. Badly injured. Eight hours in surgery, Kate, and she…passed," he stuttered, pouring himself another glass of scotch.

Kate's hazel orbs welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Jack," she murmured.

Dr. Shephard looked away and did not reply. Kate heard a noise and if she was correct, Jack was _crying_.

* * *

The sobs ceased after a moment and Jack looked at Kate. He downed the alcohol and quickly poured himself another drink.

Kate stared at him with wide, scared, hazel orbs. "Jack, stop," she murmured, her voice filled with worry. "Jack, please. Stop."

Dr. Shephard glanced at her. "What?" he asked, holding the scotch bottle in one hand and his glass in the other hand.

"Your father drank, didn't he? He was an alcoholic, right?" Kate asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Jack looked at her confused but replied, "Yeah. He drank when a surgery went bad. So what?"

Tears formed in Kate's hazel orbs and she sighed. "Well, look at what you have in your hand," she said.

Dr. Shephard stopped and glanced down at the bottle. "Scotch. So? What does that have to do with my father?"

Slowly, the tears escaped Kate's orbs. "Jack, you're turning into your father. That's your fourth drink in five minutes. Jack, you're scaring me," she whispered.

Realization hit Jack's orbs and he set the bottle of alcohol down. He finished his glass and then set that down also. "There. I'm done," he said, looking back at his wife. Then Dr. Shephard reached for his wife's face and he brushed away her silent tears with his thumbs.

"Jack, what's happened to you?" Kate asked, taking his hand.

"What do you mean, Kate? Nothing's happened to me," he said, squeezing her hand.

The silver tears continued to race down her cheeks, leaving a trail of wetness behind. "That's not true. You _have _changed. You're not the same man that I fell in love with. You're not the same man I came back to when Izzy was three. What the hell happened to the man I loved? What happened to the loving father that helped take care of our children?" Kate asked. She paused, took a breath, and then continued. "In the past six months, even when I was pregnant with Riley, you changed. You've become more distant…and it's scaring me," Kate whispered, the silver tears glistening in her hazel orbs.

Jack sighed and cupped Kate's cheek in his palm. "Kate, you don't need to be scared. I'm not changing. Not at all."

"YOU'RE TURNING INTO YOUR FATHER!" Kate screamed. As soon as she said that her expression went from angry to scared and nervous.

* * *

Jack's brown orbs glared at Kate. "I'm turning into my father?" he spat, his hands balling into fists. "I'm turning into my father?" Jack repeated. Then, without letting Kate say anything, he slapped her. And boy, did he slap hard. 

Kate turned her face away and let the tears escape her eyes. They raced down her cheeks like a water fountain.

"I'm leaving," he spat, turning on his heels.

Mrs. Shephard turned and looked at her husband. "Fine. Go. I don't care. Go," she snapped, the tears still racing down her cheeks.

"Fine. I will," he snapped back. Then without another word, Jack stomped out of the house.

Once he was gone, Kate sobbed loudly. She glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was already 2:30 in the morning. The tears raced down Kate's cheeks as she headed towards the cordless phone. Then Kate picked it up, searching for a piece of paper.

Soon Kate found what she was looking for. She dialed the number and waited as it rang.

* * *

Soon a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Kate?" the person asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Kate, sweetie, it's 2:30 in the morning."

"I know."

The person on the other end sighed and asked, "Sweetheart, why're you calling?"

Mrs. Shephard let the tears escape her eyes and then she sobbed. "He…he hit me. He hit me and then he left," she tearfully said.

"Oh God. I'll be right over. What's your address?"

"2436 Oak."

"Okay. That's not far from here. I'll be there in five minutes."

Kate nodded. "Okay," she said. Then the ex-felon hung up.

* * *

Five minutes later Kate heard a car pull into the driveway. Mrs. Shephard stayed on the couch, not wanting to get up. There was a soft knock on the front door and Kate called, "Come in!"

The door opened and the person walked in.

"Kate, sweetie, are you okay?" the person asked, rushing over to the ex-fugitive.

Kate wiped her eyes. "Yeah, Juliet. I'm, I'm fine."

Dr. Burke glanced at her friend and then sat on the sofa.

Kate continued to sob and Juliet sighed. "Come here, Kate," she said, holding her arms out.

Mrs. Shephard collapsed in her friend's arms and sobbed loudly. "Julie, he's never hit me before. He never hurt me before."

"I know, Kate. I know." Then Juliet moved closer to Kate and rocked back and forth.

Mrs. Shephard hugged her friend. "And then he just…left. Oh God, Juliet. What if he doesn't come back?" she whispered.

Juliet held Kate closer and replied, "Don't worry, honey. He'll come back. He loves you." Dr. Burke paused and then asked, "How did it start?"

Kate looked into Juliet's piercing blue eyes. "He came home at two," Mrs. Shephard started.

Dr. Burke nodded. "And you woke up?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I came down here and he was crying. The strong, brave, leader was crying," she said.

"Why?"

"He had just done a surgery. The girl was Kayley's age and Jack had to operate on her. And she," Kate paused.

"She passed, didn't she?" Juliet pressed softly.

Mrs. Shephard nodded. He was so upset that he was drinking..."

"Like his father."

"How'd you-"

"The file. We kept files on all you guys. Your whole life. In his file were reports of Margo calling the police. Christian has been drinking and he hit her. So we knew he was a drinker."

Kate stared at her friend shocked. She never knew they had files. Mrs. Shephard was about to say something when Juliet interrupted her.

"I'll tell you about the files once you tell me the rest of your story."

Kate sighed and then wiped her hazel orbs. Then she continued.

* * *

"And in five minutes he drank four glasses of scotch. I knew Christian drank because Jack had told me before," Kate said, taking a deep breath.

"So I became worried. I told him to stop and then I told him how he's changed in the past year or so. And then I told him that he was turning into Christian."

"Because he was spending so much time at the hospital? And because he was drinking?"

"Yeah. Then he got mad at me…" Kate trailed off.

"And he hit you," Juliet finished.

Mrs. Shephard nodded and sobbed. She held onto Juliet as the doctor rocked back and forth.

"Shh, Kate. It's okay. He'll come back. I can promise you that."

The ex-felon sniffled and glanced at her friend. "Thanks, Julie," she said.

"You're welcome."

They continued to rock back and forth for a few minutes before there was a cry coming from upstairs. Kate groaned and went to get up but Juliet stopped her.

"No, Kate. I'll get Riley," Dr. Burke said, standing up.

Kate rested her head on one of the pillows as Juliet went to get the young Shephard.

* * *

A few minutes later Juliet returned, holding Riley in her arms. "He's hungry," she announced.

Kate glanced up. Tears streamed down her cheeks in a silent line. "Bottom shelf to the left in the fridge are the bottles," she said softly, wiping her eyes. Then as Juliet walked away with Riley, Kate added, "Thanks."

When Juliet came back she sat next to Kate and fed Riley. Every few minutes Dr. Burke glanced at her friend.

Finally Kate said, "Juliet, could you do me a favor?"

Dr. Burke glanced up from Riley's gaze and looked at the ex-felon. "Sure. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "Do you mind staying with me for a day? Y'know, help me with the kids…I don't think I could do it by myself with what just happened," Mrs. Shephard explained.

"Sure, Kate."

Mrs. Shephard sighed. "Thank you so much, Juliet," she murmured.

"You're welcome." Juliet glanced out at the kitchen clock and then said, "Kate, you should go to bed. It's past three in the morning."

Kate looked at Juliet. "You don't mind feeding him?" she asked.

Dr. Burke shook her head. "No, sweetie. I'll finish with him. You just go to bed," she replied.

Kate nodded and then stood up. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom then. Thank you so much, Jules. This helps a ton," Mrs. Shephard said.

Juliet nodded. "You're welcome."

Then Kate headed up the stairs to fix the guest bedroom and then go to bed.

* * *

When Kate woke up the next morning her head was jumbled with thoughts and her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Mrs. Shephard rolled onto her side and glanced at the digital clock. 10:07, it read. Kate quickly sat up and cursed.

"Dammit," she muttered.

The Kate got out of bed and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen the smell of eggs and coffee filled her nostrils. "Hello?" she asked. "Juliet?"

"Over here," a voice from the living room said.

Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and then walked into the living room. She yawned and then said, "Morning, Jules."

Dr. Burke glanced up from the book she had been reading. "Hey," she replied, setting the book on the coffee table.

"Izzy and Kayley at school?"

"Yeah. I got up with them, made them both breakfast, and then took them both to school."

"Juliet! You didn't have to do that! You could've woken me up!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate, it's fine. You needed your sleep after last night. And besides, I wanted to do that anyway."

Kate sat down next to Dr. Burke and took a sip of the coffee. "Has Jack come back at all?" she asked softly.

Juliet shook her head as Riley clapped in agreement with the doctor. "No, he hasn't. Hasn't even called either," she said sadly.

Kate sighed. Then she remembered what Juliet had told her the night before. "Jules, do you remember how you mentioned those files last night?" Mrs. Shephard asked.

Juliet looked at Kate as the young boy stretched his arms out for his mother. Dr. Burke passed her godson to his mother and then replied, "Yeah. I remember."

"Do you remember how you said you would tell me more about them after I finished my story?" Kate asked, rocking her son.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about them?"


	7. The File and the Call

**Author's Note: I am back with an unpredictable and an adorable chapter! More Riley clapping cuteness! I left off the last chapter with Kate asking Juliet about the files. Will Juliet tell her what was contained in those files? Why does Kate want to know what is in the files? Read to find out! Review, please! Oh, there is also a character that we haven't heard from since Kate went on the run…but I don't want to tell you who it is, because it would spoil the chapter. Will Jack come back? Will he even call? Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Juliet sighed and looked down at her godson. She stroked his dark brown hair and closed her blue orbs. Once she opened them again Kate was glancing at her, begging.

"Juliet, please," Kate begged "I need to know what was I those files."

Dr. Burke sighed. "Ben and the others learned as much a they could about you after your plane crashed. They kept these files on you. The files told us everything. Your birthday, childhood, parent history, and prior relationships," she explained.

Kate cringed at the mention of past relationships. "Did you bring the files when we were rescued?" the ex-felon said.

Juliet nodded, confirming Kate's worst fear. Mrs. Shephard's breathing stopped and she looked at her friend with nervous eyes. "Has anyone seen my file besides you and Ben? Like, has Jack seen it?" she asked quickly.

Dr. Burke shook her head. "No, Kate. Why?" she asked.

"Can you get the file? Please?"

"Sure." Julie stood up. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Kate nodded and then looked at her son. "Riley, do you think I should trust Juliet? Tell her what I've been doing?" she asked the young boy.

The young Shephard cooed and clapped softly.

Kate smiled. "Then I'll tell her the truth."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kate held the file in her hands as Juliet held her godson.

"Everything's in there, Kate. I've kept everyone's file all these years."

Kate's hazel orbs glanced up from the folder to her friend. "Why?" she asked curiously.

Juliet shrugged as her godson cooed. "I dunno. The files, they're part of my past. I can't just give a piece of my past up that quickly. And besides," Juliet said, "I've added things to them over the past twelve years." She smiled.

Kate slowly opened the folder. The first thing she noticed was Riley's picture that she and Jack had mailed out once he was born. _Riley Damien Shephard. May 25__th_, the picture had on the bottom. Mrs. Shephard smiled and went to the next picture. It was their wedding picture. Kate flipped to the back and read, _Jack and Kate. September 22__nd_. Mrs. Shephard set that picture down and glanced at the next one. The picture was set up like Riley's except it read, _Kayley Marie Shephard. July 26__th_. The last picture was just a regular picture of Isabella taken a few months after they were rescued. Kate flipped it over to the back and read, _Isabella Hayden Shephard. September 27__th_. Mrs. Shephard set the picture aside and held her breath. She was finally at the real file. Kate picked up the first document and studied it.

It was a copy of her birth certificate. Kate set it aside, not caring about what was written on it. Then she grabbed the next piece of paper that was in the file.

Her court date. A list of charges against her. Tears formed in Kate's hazel eyes and she set the document aside.

The next thing Kate picked up made the silver tears escape her eyes and race down her cheeks. It was a picture of her and her father, Sam, from when they went on a hunting trip.

Kate sobbed and then wiped her eyes. She really missed him. Kate hadn't spoken to her father in almost nineteen years. Not since the day she visited him after she killed Wayne.

Mrs. Shephard sighed and placed the picture on the coffee table. Then she looked at Juliet. "Hey, Julie, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Dr. Burke nodded, stroking Riley's hair. "Sure, Kate. What do you want?" the woman asked.

"Okay, this might be a long shot, but I'd really love you if you did it."

"What is it you want, Kate?"

"Can you locate my father?"

* * *

Juliet looked at Kate like she was nuts. "Kate, you killed your father. Remember?"

Kate frowned and shook her head. "No, not Wayne. Sam. Can you try and find Sam Austen?" she asked.

Juliet murmured, "Oh." Then she smiled and nodded. "Sure, Kate. I'll find him for you."

"Thanks." Kate picked up the next paper and her breathing stopped.

The paper she had picked up was a regular piece of notebook paper. All together there were three sheets stapled together. Six pages handwritten front and back. On the top of the first page it said, _Relationships _in cursive. The whole thing, Kate noticed, was written in cursive. Quickly she scanned the _report_.

Not a minute after she started to look, Mrs. Shephard found what she was looking for. His name. Written in cursive, underlined, and circled many times. _Thomas Brennan_.

As Kate skimmed the paper she realized the whole thing was written about their relationship only. There was no mention of Jason or Kevin. But they probably hadn't found out about those relationships since she had used an alias.

Kate looked up from the paper and she glanced at her friend. "Can I keep this part of the file for a few days, Julie?"

Juliet, who was rocking Riley, looked at Kate. She glanced at the paper briefly and inquired, "Relationships?"

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wanted to read about my past relationships. Remember what I did…" she said.

Juliet nodded. "Sure, keep it," Dr. Burke said.

Kate smiled and set the rest of the file on the coffee table. Then Kate got up, still holding the _report_ in her hand and went into the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch, Jules?"

"Frozen pizza's fine."

Kate nodded and preheated the oven. As Mrs. Shephard waited she started to read the paper.

* * *

_Neighbors…best friends…Tom helped Kate when times were rough…dated when they were teens…were in love…when Austen ran, Brennan finished college…married woman, became doctor…Brennan has son…Brennan has followed Austen's case…Sam told him what Kate did after she ran…Tom still has letters Kate sent him…_ The report went on and on, explaining their relationship in detail.

Kate put the pizza in the oven, set the timer, and grabbed a pen from the counter before walking back over to Juliet.

Once Kate sat down she handed the paper and pen to Juliet. Dr. Burke looked at her confused but Kate said, "I'm going to tell you a few things to add to this. You can't tell Jack. Okay? Whatever I tell you remains between me, you, and the paper. Okay?"

Juliet nodded and Kate resumed.

"Tom's wife and son died in a car accident. He stayed in Iowa for a few years. He recently moved to Los Angeles. He was hired at St. Sebastian's Hospital. We've met a few times since he's moved here. We went out to dinner last night. He told me that he still loves me." Kate paused.

She looked at Juliet and noticed that Juliet was furiously writing down she had just told her.

As soon as Juliet finished writing Kate added one last thing. "We kissed. Twice. Once at his office and once at dinner last night."

A moment later Juliet said, "Does Jack know you two kissed?"

Kate shook her head. "No. He doesn't know."

Riley woke up and began to cry. Kate took her son from Juliet and gave him his lunch. As soon as Kate finished feeding Riley, the pizza was done.

* * *

Once the two women were done eating the phone began to ring. Kate, who was cleaning up the kitchen, said, "Jules, can you get that please?"

Juliet walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she asked. A moment later Juliet replied, "I'm here because Kate asked me to come." A pause. "Yeah, you can talk to her," Juliet said. Then she handed the phone to Kate, who was already waiting.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Hey, Kate," a male's voice said.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed, half shocked and half relieved. "Jack, are you at work?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. I just…had a bad day."

"It's okay," Kate blurted quickly. "You can come home tonight," she added, answering his unasked question.

Jack sighed from the other end. "Okay. I love you, Kate," he said.

"I love you too," Mrs. Shephard replied. Then she hung up the phone and went back into the living room. She said next to Juliet and they talked for a few minutes as Riley played on the floor with his toys.

"Kate, do you want me to locate Sam now?"

Mrs. Shephard looked at Dr. Burke. "How long will it take you?" she asked.

"Ten minutes at the most."

"If you want, then."

"Can I use your phone? And your computer?"

"Sure." Kate got up and ran upstairs to get the laptop out of Izzy's room. When she got back downstairs Juliet was waiting, tapping her feet on the cream-colored carpet. Kate gave Juliet the laptop and then she bent down to pick up her son. Kate held him close to her, kissing his forehead. Mrs. Shephard looked over at Juliet and watched as her friend typed furiously on the keyboard.

A few minutes later, Juliet stopped what she was doing on the computer and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and set it by her ear. As the phone rested on her shoulder, Juliet brought up a blank word document.

"Hey, it's Juliet Burke. You remember me?"

The person on the other end responded. Kate watched her friend with a curious and confused expression on her face.

"Yeah. From the island. Ben's friend," Juliet replied, running a hand through her blonde locks.

A pause. Kate knew the mysterious person on the other end was speaking. Mrs. Shephard looked at her son and he looked back at her with the wide brown eyes he inherited from Jack. Then Riley clapped as Juliet spoke again.

"Can you do me a favor? I know you're in front of your computer, so there's no way you can tell me that you can't do it." A short pause. Then, "Yeah. Look up Sam Austen."

Kate noticed Juliet roll her eyes. After a moment she said, "Yes. Kate Austen's step-father."

* * *

Mrs. Shephard tensed up at the word step-father. Just hearing the truth, hearing that Sam was not her real father, still sent shivers down her spine. Just admitting that Wayne was her father was admitting that he was part of her. That half of her DNA was his. Suddenly Kate was pulled out of her thoughts as Juliet typed something down.

"Thanks," Dr. Burke said. Then she hung up the phone and glanced at Kate.

"Got it. I have his number."

Mrs. Shephard's jaw dropped, and Riley clapped once more, cooing loudly. "Damn, Juliet," Kate said.

Dr. Burke smiled. "Told ya I could find it in ten minutes," she said.

Kate shook her head. "You're nuts," the ex-felon said. Then she said, "What's the number?"

* * *

Five minutes later Kate had the phone pressed against her ear. The ex-fugitive's thoughts raced madly in her mind.

_He's two hours ahead of us…it's three there…will he be home? What should I say? Oh God, it's been almost nineteen years. Does he know I'm free? Does he know Tom moved out here? He always liked Tom…_

Kate's thoughts were cut short when a voice said, "Hello?"

Mrs. Shephard breathing stopped. A moment later she said, "Hello? Daddy, is that you? Daddy, it's Katie."

There was silence on the other end and Kate thought, _Shit. I dialed the wrong number._

A minute or two passed in silence. Then the man said, "Katie? Katie Austen?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, Daddy. It's me. But I'm not Katie Austen anymore," she said.

Sam gasped. "Katie, you're not running still, are you?"

Kate chuckled. Her father thought she was using another alias. "No, Daddy. I'm done running. I've been done running for ten years. No, I'm not using an alias either. I'm Kate Shephard now. I've been Kate Shephard for over nine years now."

Sam sighed. "I heard about the trial. Tom told me. He went to it."

"Yeah. And I got off," Kate said. Riley began to cry.

Sam must've heard Riley because he asked, "Who's crying, Kate?"

Mrs. Shephard motioned to Juliet to pick him up. Dr. Burke picked her godson up as Kate said, "Oh, that was just Riley."

"Who's Riley?"

"My son. Your grandson, Dad."

"I have a grandkid?"

"Yeah. You have three grandchildren, Dad."

"Katie, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Isabella, Kayley, and Riley."

"How old are the other two?"

"Isabella's twelve, and Kayley's nine."

There was silence and then Sam said, "You married the doctor from the plane crash?"

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "Yeah. Tom tell you about Jack and Bella?"

"Yeah. He said you mentioned them in your testimony. Did you go to, Jack right, after the trial?"

"Yeah. How have you been, Daddy?"

"Okay. Your mother, she died a few years ago."

Tears formed in Kate's eyes. "She did? From what?" Mrs. Shephard asked.

"Cancer. I don't know the specifics though."

The silver tears escaped from her hazel orbs. "Oh. You still live in the apartment?"

"Yup. Hey, Tom moved away about a month ago."

"Yeah. He moved here to L.A. He works at Jack's hospital."

"Jack's _hospital_?" Sam asked.

"Jack's the Chief Surgeon."

"Oh. Katie, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"I have to go. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Then Sam hung up and Kate hung up. She looked at Juliet. Then, suddenly, Mrs. Shephard hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you so much, Juliet. You don't know how much this means to me."

Juliet returned the hug. "Aw, you're welcome, Kate. I'm glad to help," the doctor said.

Then Kate took her son from Juliet and held him. "Hey, sweetheart. How's my baby boy?" the ex-felon asked. Riley cooed and clapped repeatedly.

Both of the women laughed. "Goodness, he loves to clap, doesn't he?" Juliet said.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. He's my little clapper," she replied with a smile.

Juliet returned the smile. Then the two women began to talk about the island.


	8. Sarah

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken over two weeks to update this story. I haven't been able to get online in awhile and I kinda took a break from writing because of my schoolwork. But I have finally finished the eighth installment and here I am, typing it up now! If you noticed, this installment is called "Sarah" for a very important reason. Hehe. I won't spoil anything for you, so read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**The table was set for six people with a height chair sitting in between two of the regular chairs. The two Shephard girls were upstairs doing their homework and Kate was preparing dinner. Juliet was entertaining her godson.

Isabella bounced down the stairs and into the living room. "Hi, Julie," she said.

Juliet looked at Izzy. "Hey, sweetheart. Finished with your homework?" she asked.

Bella nodded. "Yup. Everything is _so _easy," the twelve-year-old said.

Juliet chuckled, rocking Riley back and forth. "It won't be easy for long, babe," Dr. Burke replied.

Ellie sighed, flopped onto the couch, and then nodded. "Yeah, I know," she moaned. Then the seventh grader turned on the TV.

Kate bounced around the kitchen, humming softly to herself. She was preparing her own salad while the steaks cooked outside on the grill. A few minutes later Kate heard the garage door open. "Belle, run upstairs and get your sister. Supper's almost ready," Kate called.

Then a moment later Jack walked into the hose. "Hey, I'm home," he called.

Kate abandoned the salad as she walked over to Jack. "Hey, Jack," she said softly, standing in front of him.

Jack took off his shoes and kissed Kate's lips. "Hey," he replied once they pulled away. Then Dr. Shephard added, "What smells good?"

"Steaks," Kate replied, heading out to the grill. Jack followed her.

"My favorite," he said, watching as Kate flipped the steaks.

* * *

As they both walked back inside, Jack asked, "Where are my two babies?"

As if they were on cue, Bella and Kayley rushed over to their father and hugged him. "Daddy!" they both exclaimed.

Dr. Shephard chuckled and kissed each of their foreheads. "How are my babies?" he asked, standing up.

Juliet walked into the kitchen holding Riley close to herself. "Hey, Mr. Repo Man," she joked with a smile.

Dr. Shephard looked at Juliet and smiled. "Jules!" he exclaimed, hugging her. Jack kissed her cheek and Riley cooed. Dr. Shephard looked at his son. "Hey little man," he said, taking Riley from his godmother.

Kayley shot her sister a look and Kate turned around. She noticed their look and glared at her two daughters.

As Jack played with his son, Juliet noticed Kate's glare. Dr. Burke walked over to the ex-felon. "Kate," she murmured softly in her friend's ear, "the steaks."

"Dammit," Kate muttered, rushing outside.

Juliet followed, shutting the door behind her. "Kate," she said, standing by Mrs. Shephard.

The ex-felon looked at her, flipping the steaks aimlessly. "What?" Kate asked.

"What's going on with Kayley and Bella?"

Kate sighed. She thought about it for a moment and then said, "They thought the reason Jack was always at work was because you were there. They thought Jack was cheating on me with you. I told them nothing was going on and Jack wasn't cheating on me. But I guess they still think that."

To Kate's surprise, Juliet laughed. "They think of the craziest things, don't they?" she asked.

Kate put the steaks on a plate and said, "You don't mind that they think you're their father's mistress?"

Juliet looked at Kate and laughed even harder. "Sweetie, if I minded then I probably would be his mistress. But if I don't mind, Kate, then I'm most likely not his mistress. If I minded, then you should be worried. But I'd never do that to either of you." Juliet paused. "Hey, if you want I can talk to both of them."

It was Kate's turn to laugh now. "Nah, that's okay," she said, opening the screen door and walking into the kitchen. Juliet followed, shutting to door behind her.

"Supper's ready!" Kate called, setting the food on the table. Mrs. Shephard set her salad down as Izzy and Kayley say down at the table.

"Girls, where's your father?" Kate asked, looking at her daughters.

"In the study," Kayley said.

"On the phone," Bella added.

"With," Kayley paused.

"Sarah," the sisters said in unison.

Kate glanced at Juliet nervously. Riley clapped and cooed from his height chair. Dr. Burke gave Kate a reassuring look.

Mrs. Shephard started to walk towards the study. "Juliet, come with me. Please," she said. Then as Dr. Burke followed the ex-felon, Mrs. Shephard added, "Don't you dare touch the steaks, Ella. Kayley, make sure she doesn't eat anything. And watch your brother." Then Mrs. Shephard and Dr. Burke headed towards Dr. Shephard's study.

* * *

Once they got there, Kate noticed the door was closed. She glanced at Juliet. "Anything about Sarah that I should know?" Kate whispered.

Juliet shook her head. "No. They got a divorce right before the crash. So there wasn't anything suspicious going on after you were rescued," Dr. Burke whispered back.

Kate nodded and then leaned close to the door so she could hear him.

"Dammit Sarah! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Jack asked.

A pause. Then, "So what if he cheated on you? You deserved that! So what if you have a kid that's eleven? He sure as hell isn't my kid! I don't care, Sarah!"

Another pause.

"Sawyer's kid? Adam? Adam Ford is your son?" Jack exclaimed.

Kate's jaw dropped as her husband said, "You're Adam's mom? Dammit, Sarah. No, I will not help you with Adam. Your son's a damned bully. My nephew Aaron had to kick your kid's ass for making fun of his dad!" Then Kate heard Jack slam the phone onto the receiver.

* * *

Then Dr. Shephard stomped out of the study as Kate scrambled away from the door. Jack looked at his wife. Anger raced madly in his usually calm brown orbs.

"Jack, Sawyer's kid is…Sarah's kid? Sarah cheated on you with Sawyer?" Kate asked quietly.

Dr. Shephard nodded. He opened his mouth, about to say something when Juliet interrupted.

"C'mon. The kids are waiting."

Kate's hazel eyes widened. "Dammit. Iz probably ate all the food," she said.

Jack chuckled and the anger disappeared from his eyes. He reached for Kate's hand. "Well, we should hurry. She might be looking for more food," Dr. Shephard said. Then he started to walk towards the kitchen, Kate next to him, and Juliet trailing behind him.

When the three adults sat at the table, Kate noticed Isabella glancing at the food. "Okay, Iz. Go ahead," Kate said.

Then Izzy grabbed her steak and began to pile her plate high with food.

Kate laughed and shook her head as she began to eat her salad. Riley cooed from his height chair and Kate glanced at him. "Aw, babe, do you want attention?" she asked, smiling. Then her son clapped and banged the tray with his hands. Dr. Shephard and Dr. Burke looked at the child and cooed back at him.

"Mom," Bella whined.

Kate looked at her eldest daughter. "What, Ellie?" she asked.

"Adam made fun of Uncle Charlie again," she said.

"Was Aaron there when he said it?"

"No. He was saying how DriveShaft was a nobody band during Pre-Algebra."

Kate shook her head. "How he got into that class even though he's in sixth grade, I have no clue," she said.

"His mother is smart. Very smart," Jack said, speaking for the first time during the meal. "Sarah Ford is very smart."


	9. Island Memories

**Author's Note: Russ, you know how you said that you wanted for Jate fluff? Well, hun, here ya go.

* * *

**"Adam's mom is your ex-wife, Daddy?" Kayley asked, shocked. She looked at her father.

Jack looked at his second child, surprised. "How do you know Sarah is my ex-wife, Kayley?" he asked.

"Mommy told us when we thought you were cheating on her with Sarah," Belle piped.

Jack shot Kate a confused look. "I'll tell you later, honey," Mrs. Shephard said.

Dr. Shephard nodded and looked at his middle child. "Yeah, Kay. Sarah is Adam's mom," he said.

"Don't you and Mom hate Adam's dad? James or Sawyer or whatever his name is?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. James was in the plane with us. All three of us met because of the crash," Kate said.

"And I stole your mom away from Sawyer," Jack added with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "Shut up, Jack. You didn't _steal _me away from Sawyer. I left him and came back to you," she said.

Juliet laughed. She looked at her two friends. "Your parents are crazy," Dr. Burke said, looking at Isabella.

* * *

Bella laughed. "Daddy's always been crazy. He's been crazy forever," the twelve-year-old said.

"How'd you meet Mom and Dad, Julie?" Kayley asked.

"I was on the island with them."

"Were you in the crash?"

"Nope."

"Then how-"

"I was on the island before the crash doing experiments."

"Oh. Did you like, kidnap Mom and Dad had to rescue her?"

Kate groaned. "No more fairytale movies for you, Kayley Marie Shephard."

Juliet laughed. "Actually, Kay, my group and I kidnapped both of your parents."

"Didn't they hate you?" Bella asked.

Kate saw Jack smile slightly as he played with Riley.

* * *

"Well, your mom hated me for awhile because I flirted with your father," Juliet said.

Kate looked at her, shocked. "I did not _hate _you! I just…didn't like you," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't like her because I was flirting back. That's why you ran off with Sawyer," Jack said, looking at his wife.

Kate groaned. "Okay. First of all I ran off with him because I thought he was going to die. Second, I didn't even know if you were alive! And last but not least, I did love him," she said, finishing her sentence quietly.

Kayley and Ella gasped.

"But even after we got back to camp and still stayed with him."

"That's because I was jealous of you and Juliet!"

"Why were you jealous of me, Kate?"

"Because you were flirting with him!"

Kayley was about to say something when the three adults started to laugh. Riley cooed and giggled with the adults.

Kayley looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. Iz shrugged, glancing at her sister.

"Daddy, what's so funny?" both girls asked.

The adults stopped laughing. Jack looked at his girls and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about the island."

"And when Hurley built the golf course!" Kate added, still laughing.

Jack chuckled again. "Remember when we played poker?" he asked.

"And how you and Sawyer were beating the shit outta each other for a damned pile of fruit?" Kate added.

"Mom! That's not fair! You tell me not to swear and say that it's bad! And then you go and cuss! That's so unfair!" Bella interrupted.

"Hush, child. I'm an adult. You're still a kid," Kate said, laughing.

"And, Izzy, you should be listening to the stories. The island is partly your home," Juliet said, looking at Izzy.

Bella looked at Juliet. "How is it partly my home? I don't remember it at all," she said.

"Well, you were born there three months before we were rescued."

"I was born on an island?"

Kate smiled at Jack. "Yeah, Izzy. Auntie Claire delivered you," she said.

"Whoa."

"Mommy, did Auntie Claire deliver me?" Kayley asked.

Jack laughed. "No, Kay. You were born at Daddy's hospital," Dr. Shephard said.

"But _I _helped deliver you," Juliet said.

"Whoa, you did? Cool!" Kayley exclaimed, looking at Juliet.

Riley banged on his tray and Kate looked at him. "Nobody paying attention to you, Riley?" she asked.

Riley looked at his mom with wide brown eyes and then cooed.

Kate giggled and smiled. "That's my baby boy."

* * *

Juliet smiled at the duo and then looked at Jack. "Does Kate make better grilled cheese than I did?"

Dr. Shephard smiled. "Not really," he said.

"Wait. What don't I make better than Jules?"

"Grilled cheese."

"What? I make pretty good grilled cheese if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you do. But I made him grilled cheese everyday when he was in the Hydra."

"And that's when you two started flirting," Kate concluded.

Juliet laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mrs. Shephard looked at her husband, pretending to be shocked. "Jack Shephard! How dare you! Cheating on me with her!" she exclaimed.

"Kate, we technically weren't even dating," Jack said with a laugh.

Kate rolled her eyes and muttered, "So? I still _liked _you."

* * *

"What's my favorite color, Kate?" Jack asked.

Mrs. Shephard was taken aback by the question. "Jack, what does this-" she started.

"Kate, answer the question. You're the only person that knows the answer."

Kate was silent for a moment, thinking.

"C'mon, Kate. You know this. Think of when we first met."

Her thoughts flashed back to when she walked into Jack on the first day. She remembered the scene perfectly. Even after thirteen years she still remembered it.

"Any color preference?" she murmured under her breath.

Jack smiled. "Black. Standard black," he said.

Kate looked up at him and smiled. "I was so nervous," she said.

"Just count to five," Dr. Shephard replied.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Both of the parents looked at their eldest daughter.

"Yeah, what the hell _are _you talking about?" Juliet questioned.

"On the first day I had to get stitches but I couldn't reach them myself. Then Kate cam along and stitched my cut up for me," Jack explained.

"Yeah. And I was really nervous but he told me the trick about letting the fear take over for only five seconds. I've used that every time I've been nervous since."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," the mother said.

"Whoa. That's so cool."

"What's the fear trick, Daddy?" Kayley asked.

Jack sighed. "Well, whenever I'm nervous or scared I close my eyes and let myself be afraid or nervous. But only for five seconds. Then it's gone," he explained. "Oh. And I count to five out loud," Dr. Shephard added.

"Oh, I'm gonna use that!" Elle said.

Kate laughed. "It will work, Isabella. Trust me. I've used it so many times in the past thirteen years and it never fails."

"How come it works ever single time, Mom?" Kayley asked.

"Because every time I count I think of your father and how he wants me to be brave," Kate said.

Juliet laughed. "Aw, that's so adorable," Dr. Burke joked with a smile.

Kate and Jack looked at her and laughed.


	10. Tom and Sawyer

**Author's Note: Well, this should be a long chapter for you guys. I have finally gotten to the main plot with a little sub-plot in it. Haha. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**A week later Kate sat at home, alone. Riley was taking a nap and the girls were at school. Mrs. Shephard sighed as the phone began to ring. She stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?" Mrs. Shephard said.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hey, Jack."

"How's Riley?"

"Taking a nap."

"Any problems?"

"No."

"Good."

"How's work been?"

There was silence. Finally Jack said, "I won't be home tonight."

"Why not? You haven't been home at night since Jules at over."

On the other side Jack sighed. " I know. I'm sorry. It's just been busy as hell. I'm sorry," he explained.

Reluctantly Kate said, "It's okay. But when you come home don't be loud. Please. Riley needs sleep."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. I love you."

"I love you too." Then Kate hung up the phone. Mrs. Shephard sighed and searched through her purse for his number. When she dialed his number it rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Katie, wow. Hey. Haven't talked to you in over a week. How're you?"

"2436 Oak."

"What?"

"My address. 2436 Oak. Come now. I need you."

"Uh, are you okay, Kate?"

"Tom. You love me, right?"

"Yeah I do, but what-"

"Come. Now. I need you. I want you."

"Uh, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Bye." Then Kate hung up.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Shephard rushed over and pulled the door open.

Tom looked at her, worried. "Kate, what-"

The ex-felon hugged him tightly and then pressed her lips against his lips forcefully, interrupting him.

Tom kissed her back, shocked, and walked into her house. He shut the door with his foot as Kate's tongue slid past his own tongue. Dr. Brennan pulled away, confused. "Katie, what-" he started.

Kate's hands traveled his body and she pushed him into the living room. "Shut up," she said, pushing him onto the couch. Then the ex-felon got on top of him, pressing her body against his own body.

"Kate…Jack…"

"At work. Tom, I need you," she moaned, kissing his lips again.

Tom kissed her back and let his hands travel up her shirt. He fumbled with her bra as Kate straddled him.

She broke the kiss and took off his t-shirt. Then the ex-fugitive let her hands run up his chest as Tom took off her own shirt.

"Oh my God, Katie."

"Tom…" she moaned.

"Katie, I love you."

"I love you too, Tom."

* * *

About an hour later Kate rested her head on Tom's chest and sighed. "Tom," she murmured.

Dr. Brennan looked up at her. "Katie, what the hell just happened? I thought you loved Jack," he said.

"I love you too. Both of you. But Jack's at work all the time. I love you, Tom."

"Kate, you're amazing."

"I could say the same about you." Kate looked into Tom's eyes and kissed his lips.

Dr. Brennan kissed her back, resting his hand on her lower back. When they pulled away Tom looked at her seriously. "Katie, why'd you change your mind? I thought you loved him."

"Tom, I do love Jack. It's hard though. He's always at work though," she said with a sigh.

"So I'm your backup guy?" Tom asked, slightly hurt.

Kate gasped. "No, Tom! No! Just…I love both of you. I…" She paused. "I talked to Daddy a week ago," Kate said.

"Sam? What'd he say?"

"Diane died. Cancer came back. But he said he's been fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Tom, I need out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I need a vacation."

"Where? With who?"

"Iowa. Me and you."

"Why there?"

"The time capsule. I want to dig it up."

"Really? Us, going back there?"

"Yes. Really."

"Katie, I…"

"Soon. End of this week?"

"Uh…sure. Kate, were you drinking?"

"No. Why?"

"This isn't like you. A week ago you said you wouldn't kiss me because you loved Jack and now we just made love. What the hell happened?"

"His other relationship."

"What? He's cheating on you?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"St. Sebastian's Hospital." Tears glistened in her hazel orbs.

"Oh, Katie," Tom murmured, stroking her hair.

The silver tears escaped her eyes and raced down her cheeks. "Oh, Tom…please say you love me," Kate murmured.

"I love you, Kate. I love you," he whispered.

"Kiss me like you mean it," she said, closing her eyes to stop the tears. Then Kate felt his lips pressed against her own lips. She rested her hands on his chest.

They pulled away as there was a cry from upstairs. Kate moaned and muttered, "Riley." She got off Tom and quickly dressed.

Then Mrs. Shephard rushed up the stairs and into her son's bedroom. Kate picked up her son and rocked him gently. "Shh, baby. Shh. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you," she whispered.

Riley looked at his mother and stopped crying. He cooed.

"That's right, Riley. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. Mommy loves you too much to leave you." Then Kate walked downstairs.

* * *

When she entered the living room Tom was fully dressed, sitting on the couch, and looking at a photo album. He heard Kate enter the living room and he looked up. "You're so beautiful in this picture," he said, motioning to the page that he was on.

Kate sat down next to him and looked at the picture. It was her wedding picture. Her long white dress sparkled in the sunlight as Mrs. Shephard clutched her husband's arm tightly. "That was almost two months after Kayley was born," she said with a smile.

"You had Kayley two months before your wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. It doesn't look like you had her, you are glowing so much. And you're skinny again."

"Now I wouldn't say _skinny_," she warned, as Riley reached up to grab his mother's curly brown locks.

Tom looked over at Kate. "Yes. _Skinny_. You were skinny. You_ are _skinny," he said. Then Dr. Brennan looked down at Riley. "Hey, little man," he said, smiling.

Riley looked up at him curiously. Then he looked at his mother and cooed softly.

"Hey, it's okay. Tom's okay."

Then the young Shephard clapped slowly.

"Yeah. It's okay, Riley. Everything's okay. See?" Kate murmured, rocking him gently.

Tom smiled at her. "You're such a natural," he observed.

Kate looked away from her son and she glanced at Dr. Brennan. "I wasn't a natural when  
I had Elle. I was a nervous wreck," she said.

Tom shrugged. "You were on an island, practically alone. It's no excuse to be a wreck," he said.

"No, I wasn't alone. I had Jack, Claire, Charlie, Juliet, Sun, Jin, Hurley, and even Sawyer. Everyone was there for me. I wasn't alone."

Dr. Brennan sighed. "But you did fine, Kate. I bet Isabella's fine now. Perfectly fine."

Kate heard a bus outside and then heard voices. "Well, you can decide for yourself now. Izzy's home," Mrs. Shephard said.

Tom looked towards the front door as it opened.

Isabella walked into the house, sobbing. Kate heard her and began to worry.

"Tom, take Riley. Please," she said.

Dr. Brennan took the content child out of his mother's arms. Then Tom watched Riley snuggle in his arms. Dr. Brennan smiled slightly to himself.

Kate got off the sofa and rushed over to her eldest daughter. "Bella. Bella. Isabella. Isabella Hayden Shephard. Please look at me. Baby, look at Mommy."

Miss Shephard glanced up at her mother and sniffled. "Mommy…Mommy…Momma, oh Mom…it was horrible. He came to me after school…asked if I wanted a ride home. I knew who the guy was…it was obvious. But I said no. He…he…asked me why not and I told him that I knew about all the _horrible _things he did to you and Dad. And I told him that I hated because of how he treated you. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His cologne was so gross, Mom. And he…he called me Freckles…he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. He gave it to me and said to gibe it to you. And I think he called you Mrs. Freckles. And on my God, Mommy. The whole time he wrote down the number he made sure I stayed really close to him. I was so scared, Momma. And then he told me to be careful because guys would be after me. He said I was beautiful. And then guess who walked over? Adam! Adam took his time to get out there. I know he did. Mommy, they're both scary. I…I thought he was gonna take me when I told him I didn't need a ride home. He has the scariest gray eyes ever! Momma, oh Momma, I'm afraid he's gonna come back for me. The way he looked at me when he told me I was beautiful…it was creepy. It looked as if he was daydreaming. Like…I dunno. I, I…I'm scared, Mommy. I'm scared," Isabella sobbed, falling into her mother's arms.

Kate groaned. "Dammit, James. Why are you doing this to me?" she murmured to herself. Then with all of her strength Kate managed to pick up Isabella. "C'mon, sweetie. Let's get you to the living room. I'll call Daddy and tell him to come home now. Okay?"

Isabella sobbed and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

Kate rubbed her daughter's back and then looked at Tom. "Tom, sit in the recliner. I need to set her down and then call Jack. This is ridiculous," she said.

Tom nodded and rushed over to the recliner. He watched as Kate set Isabella down. Then she looked at him.

"Tom, can you please get a blanket? They're in the hall closet."

He stood up quickly. "Sure," Dr. Brennan said, rushing to get a blanket. When he put the blanket over Isabella Tom added, "Where should I set Riley? He's asleep."

"In the Pack and Play. I'm gonna call Jack now." Then Mrs. Shephard rushed into the kitchen and picked up the phone to dial Jack's cell phone number.

The phone rang three times before Jack answered. "Hello?"

"Jack, sweetie, you need to come home _now_."

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Isabella's not."

"Oh God. Is she sick? What happened?"

"Guess who cornered her after school today."

"Who?"

"Take one guess."

"Adam?"

"No, worse."

"Oh God." A pause. Then, "Sawyer?"

"Yeah."

"That bastard," Jack murmured. "What'd he want with her?"

"He gave her his number to give to me. And get this," Kate paused.

"What?"

"He called her Freckles."

"He didn't."

"Yeah, he did."

"Did he do anything else?"

"Well, the whole thing started because he offered her a ride home. She told him no. But by what Isabella told me I think he wanted to give her a ride home so he'd have an excuse to see me."

"Son of a bitch."

"I know, Jack. I know."

"How's she holding up?"

"She's scared, Jack. She needs both of us here, _now_."

"Dammit. I'll get Tom to cover for me. Just let me call him and I'm coming home."

"Oh, I'll tell him. He's here now."

"Why's he at our house?"

"I invited him over for lunch."

"Oh. Well tell him to get his ass over here. I'm coming home."

"Okay. I will tell him. Love you."

"Love you too." Then Jack hung up.

Kate hung up and then went into the living room. "Tom," she started.

Dr. Brennan looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Jack needs you to cover for him. Can you?"

"Sure, Kate." Then Tom stood up. He walked to the door, grabbing his coat. Kate followed him to the front door.

"Call me sometime, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll call you."

The Tom leaned over and kissed Kate's lips. Tom pulled away a moment later and opened the front door. "See you later," he said.

"Yeah. See you later." Kate watched him leave the driveway after he got into his car. Then Mrs. Shephard closed the front door and walked into the living room.

Kate sat on the couch and rubbed her daughter's back. "Sweetheart, can you give me the piece of paper Sawyer gave you?"

Isabella moaned and moved. She grabbed the folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Here, Mommy," she whispered.

Kate took the paper and smiled. "Thank you, baby," she replied. Mrs. Shephard continued to rub her daughter's back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jack rushed into the house and over to his wife and daughter. "Kate, is she okay?" he asked, kissing Kate's forehead. Then Jack bent down and sat on his knees. He grabbed Isabella's hand and squeezed it gently as Kate continued to rub her back.

"Isabella, look at Daddy. Please, baby, look at me."

Isabella lifted her head off of the pillow and stared at him as tears raced down her cheeks. "What, Daddy?" she asked.

"Baby, what'd Sawyer do?"

"He wanted to give me a ride home. I told him no and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me really close to him. I could smell his cologne. Then he wrote down his number and told me to give it to Mom. Dad, I'm scared." Isabella sobbed and closed her eyes.

Jack leaned over and hugged her. "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. There's no need to be scared. Mommy and I will protect you. I'll protect you. We love you so much, Isabella, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Okay?"

The twelve-year-old nodded and opened her hazel orbs. "Okay. Oh and Daddy…" she said, trailing off.

"What, Isabella?"

"He said I was beautiful. It…it was creepy."

"That son of a bitch," Kate heard Jack murmur. Then Dr. Shephard looked at his wife. "Kate, where's his number?" he asked.

Mrs. Shephard glanced at her husband. "Here," she said, handing him the paper that was in her hand.

Jack took the paper and ten stood up. "That bastard's not gonna know what the hell hit him," he muttered.

Kate looked at him with worried eyes. "Jack, please don't do something stupid. Please," she begged.

Dr. Shephard nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be rational," he promised.

Kate nodded and then Jack stood up. Mrs. Shephard watched her husband as he walked into the study and closed the door.

* * *

Kayley walked into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" she called, setting her book bag on the floor.

"Kayley, be quiet. Your father's in the study making a phone call. I'm in the living room."

Kayley bounced into the living room. She looked at Isabella and then at her mother. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"Don't worry about it, Kayley. How was school today?"

"It was okay."

"That's good."

A moment later Kate heard Jack screaming.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CORNER MY DAUGHTER AT HER OWN GODDAMN SCHOOL!"

"Mommy, is Daddy talking to the Sawyer guy?"

"Shh, Kayley. Run upstairs and start your homework."

Kayley groaned but then marched upstairs.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER?"

Kate groaned and then murmured:Isabella, stay here. I'm going to calm your father." Then Mrs. Shephard stood up and hurried to the study. When Kate got there she stood by the door and listened.

"Dammit, Sawyer. My daughter came home scared to death." A pause. Then, "WHY? WHY DID ISABELLA COME HOME SCARED? HM, LET'S THINK ABOUT THIS. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU CORNERED HER AND WOULDN'T LET HER GO!"

Then Kate couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and rushed over to Jack's side. "Jack, sweetie, please. You promised that you'd be rational," she begged, tears obscuring her vision.

Jack looked down at her and sighed. Then he said, "Sawyer, just stay away from my family" After Jack said that, he hung up.

Kate hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest. She let the silver tears escape her hazel orbs and sobbed. "You promised, Jack. You promised," she murmured.

Dr. Shephard sighed. "I know, Kate. I'm sorry."

Kate looked up at him and kissed his lips softly.


	11. Planning the Trip

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in two months. I couldn't think of a good way to start the chapter and I was busy with school and vacation. Haha. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Later that night Jack and Kate were sitting at the kitchen table. The kids had been put to bed only twenty minutes before. Silence filled the room. Finally, Kate said, "Jack, what are we going to do?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean, Kate?" Jack asked.

"With James. The whole ordeal with Isabella. What are we going to do?"

Dr. Shephard shook his head. "I dunno, Kate. I told him to stay away from her," he said.

"I know. I heard. But, Jack, he won't listen to you. Hell, he barely listens to me."

"Oh, you watch. I'll make sure he listens to me. I'm not gonna let that damn bastard anywhere near my house or my family."

"He told her she was beautiful," she whispered. "He called her Freckles. Jack, he thinks that Isabella is me. What if he takes her after school one day and…" Kate trailed off , tears racing down her cheeks.

Dr. Shephard sighed and brushed away his wife's tears. "Shh, Kate. Shh. It's okay. It's okay," he soothed, squeezing her hand.

Mrs. Shephard wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" she said, smiling weakly.

Jack shook his head. "No, Kate. You aren't overreacting. You _should_ be worried," he said.

Kate nodded. She squeezed Jack's hand and said, "So what are we going to do? We can't possibly watch her all day at school to make sure he doesn't hurt her."

Dr. Shephard closed his large brown eyes and sighed. "She just needs to be careful around Adam. Adam is Sawyer when he's at school. Adam will tell Sawyer anything and everything that happened at school," he said slowly.

"Although when his divorce with Sarah is finalized, I highly doubt he'll get custody of Adam."

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, Kate. He could get custody," Dr. Shephard said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Jack. He won't get custody. An ex-con getting custody of his kid? Nah, that'll never happen."

Jack thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He did too much shit before. He's a horrible person," he said.

Kate coughed and Jack looked at her. "_Excuse_ me," she said.

"What?"

"I did sleep with him before."

"I know, Kate."

"So, a horrible person?"

"Huh?"

"You called him a horrible person."

"You're actually defending him?"

"No, but if he's a horrible person then I must be a horrible person for sleeping with him three times."

"Three times?"

"Shit. I didn't tell you that before. Did I?"

"No. _Three_ times, Kate?"

"First time was pity sex."

"And the other two times?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"And the other two times, Kate?"' Jack urged.

"Jealousy."

"Jealousy? What the hell were you jealous for?"

"I was jealous of you and Juliet."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Because…" Kate paused, thinking back to the island. "I was jealous because the whole time I was stuck in that damned cage I was worried sick about you. But then when we got back to our island you ignored me and hung out with her. It felt like you didn't worry about me at all. When you told me to run, and leave you, I thought it was because of her. Because you wanted to stay with her. And the two times I saw you two together I ran to Sawyer. The second time I went to him was when you and Juliet ate dinner together one night. When I went to him I was crying. I loved you so much, I _love _you so much, and you hurt me. You hurt me when you spent time with her. That's why the last two times were jealousy sex," she explained, tears obscuring her vision.

Jack sighed and took her hand. "Kate," he said softly.

"What?" she said.

"I made you leave me so you'd be safe. I didn't want you to get hurt. I _did _worry about you. Even after you left without me. I worried the whole time, Kate."

Mrs. Shephard wiped her eyes. "You really did?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"But then why did you hang out with Juliet after we got back?"

"Because, I was the only person that trusted her. Everyone else hated her, remember?"

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "Oh, yeah. But then why did you _avoid _me?"

Dr. Shephard sighed. "When we got back, when Sawyer hugged you, I thought you had moved on for good."

"Then the whole thing was a complete misunderstanding?" Kate softly asked.

Jack nodded. "I guess it was," he said, leaning over and kissing Kate's forehead.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Good. I'm glad it was a misunderstanding," Kate said. Then she got up from the table and yawned. "I'm gonna go upstairs," Mrs. Shephard said.

Jack nodded and stood up. "I'm coming too," he said, walking over to Kate. "We both deserve sleep." Then Jack set his hand on his wife's lower back and they both headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to someone poking her. Mrs. Shephard rolled on her side and groaned.

"Mom, wake up," the young girl's voice whined. "Mom, Daddy told me to wake you up. He left for work," she continued.

Kate moaned and opened her eyes. Kayley was sitting on the king-size bed poking her mom still.

"Dad already left?" Kate asked, sitting up in bed.

Kayley nodded slowly. "Yeah. He left ten minutes ago. Mom, I'm hungry," she said with a frown.

Kate sighed and got out of bed. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" she called from the master bathroom.

"Uh," Kayley said, thinking.

Kate came out of the bathroom, her curly brown hair in a ponytail. She walked over to the bed and looked down at her daughter. "What do you want, Kayley?" she asked.

"Uh, pancakes!" Kayley exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

Kate laughed and started to go downstairs. "Pancakes it is then," she said, completely forgetting about Jack and Tom.

* * *

Two hours later Kate was sitting on the couch feeding Riley his breakfast. "You won't leave Mommy, right?" she said, looking down into his large brown orbs.

He blinked and stared right back up into his mom's hazel eyes.

"That's right. I'm just gonna keep you here forever."

Riley clapped, looking at Kate once more. Then he pulled away from the bottle.

"What? You don't want anymore?"

He cooed and grinned.

"That means yes," she said, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Then Kate burped her son and held him close to her body.

Riley cooed and reached for Kate's curly brown locks. Mrs. Shephard smiled and laughed.

"There's my happy boy," she said, moving her hair from side to side. Riley cooed and giggled. Mrs. Shephard looked down and smiled. "Do you know how to laugh now?" she said.

He smiled and grabbed a strand of Kate's hair. Mrs. Shephard returned the smile and rocked him gently.

* * *

A half an hour later Riley was taking a nap and Kate was on the phone.

"Yes, this weekend," she said, pacing in the kitchen.

"Why, Kate? Why so soon?"

"I really want to see you, Dad."

"Uh, okay. Are Jack and the kids coming?"

"No. Jack has to work," Kate said, lying slightly. True, Jack _did _have to go to work, but she didn't tell him that she had gotten in contact with her father.

"Do you need money for your ticket here?"

"No, I'm gonna fly Oceanic."

Sam was silent.

"Dad, are you afraid that the plane will crash again?"

"I don't trust Oceanic," he said quietly.

Kate laughed. "So you _do _think it's gonna crash. Dad, where do you think it's gonna crash? Kansas?"

Sam laughed slightly. "Katie, you never know," he said.

"Well if it does crash then you don't have to worry about me in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I'll be on land."

"Right. But I'm still going to worry."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Daddy. I have a Golden Pass anyway so the ticket is free."

"Oh. Is anyone else coming with you? One of your friends? Anyone?"

Kate was silent. She held her breath as she said, "Tom's coming with me."

"Katie, you better not do anything with him that could hurt your marriage with Jack."

_Don't worry, Dad. I've already slept with him once._ Kate shook her head and said, "Don't worry, Dad. I know my limits."

"Does Jack know Tom is coming with you?"

"No, Dad. Not yet. Can we stay at your place though when we come?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for my little girl."

"Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore."

"Whatever you say."

"I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Then Kate hung and got the plane tickets and rental car. She and Tom were going home.


	12. The Note

**Author's Note: Okay, I know the last chapter was kind of confusing, but this chapter isn't confusing. At least I don't think it is. Oh and by the way, this chapter starts in the middle of a conversation. Haha. Anyways, read and review, please. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Jack, can you please come home early tonight? I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Sure, Kate. What do you want to talk about?"

"My father."

"Kate, I thought you killed your father," Jack said softly.

"Well, my _step_-father. The man I thought my father was for twenty years."

"Okay. I'll be home at five. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm sure."

"Fine then. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Then Kate hung up the phone and headed upstairs. She stopped in front of Isabella's door and knocked on it gently. "Isabella? What did you want, sweetie?"

A moment later the door opened and Bella said, "Will Daddy be home tonight?"

"Yes, honey. At five. Why?"

Miss Shephard sighed and walked over to her bed. She sat down and said, "He's always gone. It sucks."

Kate sighed and walked over to her eldest daughter's bed. She bent down, placing her hands on Ella's knees. "Iz, he has to work," she said slowly, looking at Izzy. Looking at Isabella was just like looking into a mirror nowadays. _My little baby's growing up and becoming a woman, _Mrs. Shephard thought.

"But does he have to work late at night every night, Mom?" Izzy asked.

Kate came back to reality and sighed once more. She studied her daughter's face. Mrs. Shephard knew something was wrong. Bella was just hiding it. "Sweetie, what's really bugging you?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mom. I just hate how Da-"

"Don't lie to me, Isabella Hayden Shephard. You're your mother's daughter. I know you better than anyone, dear. I know when you're lying."

Bella sighed. She was silent, avoiding her mom's glare. Finally, she said, "Adam gave me a note in Pre-Algebra today."

"For me?"

"No."

"For Dad?"

Isabella nodded quickly.

"From James?"

She shook her head. "No, from the Sawyer guy. Who's James?"

"James _is _Sawyer, Isabella. James is his real name."

"Oh."

"Can you give me the note please?"

Isabella nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. She handed it to her mom. "Oh, and Mom?" she asked.

"What, sweetie?"

"Adam told me that Dad made a mistake by calling Sawyer."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He said that Sawyer was very angry and that he wasn't gonna listen to Dad. Adam said that Sawyer said that he didn't listen to Jack on the island and he wasn't gonna start listening to him now."

Kate sighed and squeezed the note tightly. "Sawyer can go rot in hell," she muttered under her breath.

"What, Mom?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing." Then Kate got up and left her daughter's room. Mrs. Shephard walked into her room and shut the door. Kate walked over to her bed and sat down. Then she opened the note, both curious and scared.

_Doc,_

_Do you honestly think I'm gonna listen to you after all these years? After you stole my girl from me? After you stole her from me and got her pregnant? Doc, do you seriously think that I'm gonna stay away from Freckles? Hell no. I'm single again. I'm gonna win my girl back. I'm gonna win my girl and her identical daughter back. You can keep the other two brats. I just want my Freckles and the mini-Freckles. So if I were you I'd keep a close watch on them._

Kate shivered as she finished reading the letter. Thank God she was leaving for the weekend. She'd be out of the state…but what about Isabella? There was no way she'd be safe in the house. When Sawyer said he was going to do something, he did it. So what would they do with Bella? Kate thought about it for a few minutes. Izzy couldn't go to Claire's or Juliet's houses. Sawyer knew where they lived. Soon, Kate thought of the perfect person to watch Isabella.

* * *

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when the garage door opened and Jack's car pulled into the garage. Mrs. Shephard got off the bed, folded the note, and then put it in her pocket. Then Kate went downstairs, meeting Jack in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kate," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What did you want to tell me about your step-dad?"

"Well, do you want to hear the good or the bad news first?"

"How bad is the bad news?"

"Really bad. Terrible."

"Then give me the good news first."

"I got in contact with my dad."

"Kate, that's great!"

"The bad news is that Adam gave Izzy a note today for you from Sawyer."

Dr. Shephard immediately frowned. "Did you get it from her?"

"Yes. Here," Kate said, taking it out of her pocket and handing it to Jack.

He sat down at the table and read it quietly. When he finished reading it, Jack looked up at Kate. "You and Izzy need to leave this weekend," he said.

"Well, I was gonna go see my father this weekend so she could go to a relative's house."

"You're going to your dad's?"

"Yes. He wants to see me."

"Can Izzy go with you?"

"No. Not this time, at least. But I think I know where Bella can go."

"Where?"

"Margo's house."

"My mom's house?"

"Yes."

"No, Kate. No. Our daughter is not going to my mother's house."

"Why not?"

"I barely talk to the woman!"

"_I _talk to her though. The kids go and visit her. Jack, your mother is not a bad person."

Dr. Shephard shook his head. "_No_, Kate."

"Jack, she loves the kids. She _still_ loves you. She told me that she forgives you."

"When did she tell you that?"

"Last time I took the kids to her house. Last month. Jack, she's so proud of you."

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

Dr. Shephard sighed. "Fine. Call her and tell her Bella's gonna spend the weekend with her," he said.

Kate nodded. "And you're gonna have to take off work to watch Kayley and Riley."

He nodded. "Fine. When do you leave and come back from Iowa?"

"I leave Friday evening and come back Sunday night."

"Okay."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm leaving on such short notice."

"No, Kate. I'm not mad. Gives me time to bond with Kayley and Riley."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Good," she said.

Jack got up and started to go upstairs.

"Oh, Jack?" Kate said after a moment.

Jack turned around and looked at her. "What, Kate?"

"I'm going to Iowa with Tom."

"Oh. I thought you were going to see your dad."

"Well I am. But when me and Tom were kids we made a time capsule and buried it. He wants to dig it back up."

"Oh. Kate?"

"What, Jack?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate stood up and walked over to him. She hugged Jack tightly and said, "Thank you for understanding, Jack."

He hugged Kate back, kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome, Kate," Jack murmured.

Mrs. Shephard pulled away and said, "I'm gonna call your mother."

"Okay. Do you want me to talk to Isabella now?"

"Sure."

Jack walked upstairs and Kate walked back over to the phone. She dialed her mother-in-law's number and the phone rang three times before Margo answered.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Margo. It's Kate."

"Oh, Kate! How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, Jack and I were wondering if Izzy can stay with you this weekend."

"Oh, sure! And Kayley and Riley too?"

"No, just Isabella?"

"Why just her?"

Kate was silent. "Just because one of our old friends is threatening her," she said slowly.

"An old friend from the island?"

"Yes."

"That Sawyer guy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bring her over then."

"Jack will drop her off on Friday."

"Good. I've been meaning to talk to my son."

"Margo, I told him that you forgive him."

"You did? What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He knows though."

"Okay. That's good."

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Okay. Bye, Kate."

"Bye." Then Mrs. Shephard hung up and sighed. Everything was planned and ready to go.


	13. Iowa

**Author's Note: Woo! An update! Haha. Nothing more I can say here without giving away the chapter. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Soon, it was Friday. Kate was in her bedroom packing a small suitcase. Isabella and Kayley would be home soon, as would Jack. Dr. Shephard had told Kate that he would take Isabella to his mother's house, although he didn't seem too excited about seeing his mother. Her flight was scheduled to leave in a few hours. The phone rang and Kate picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Kate. You ready for the trip?"

"Hell yeah. I've been excited all week."

"Haha. I'll pick you up, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Jack knows that we are going together, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Tom. We just need to act normal. Normal as in, we haven't slept together three times."

He sighed. "Okay. Normal. Get outta there fast, too."

"Yes. Get outta there and go back to Iowa."

"We're getting a hotel tonight, right?"

"Yes. It's gonna be too late to go to Dad's."

"And we want to have some fun," Tom said with a laugh.

"Maybe. If you're good," Kate replied, laughing also.

"When am I not good to you?" he asked.

Kate thought about it. "Never, I guess," she replied.

"See? I'm always good."

Kate rolled her eyes. Then the front door opened and Mrs. Shephard heard her daughter walk into the house. "Hey, Tom, I gotta go," she said.

"Okay. See you in a little bit."

"Yeah. See you." Then Kate hung up and walked downstairs.

Two hours later Kate opened the front door and saw Tom standing there. "Hey, Tom," she said.

"Ready, Kate?" he asked.

She nodded. "C'mon in. Let me go grab my bag and we'll go," she said.

Tom walked into the house and shut the door. He waited for Kate as Kayley walked over to him. "Hey," Dr. Brennan said, bending down. "You're Kayley, right?"

The young girl nodded and softly said, "Are you Mom's friend from Iowa?"

"Yeah."

"Mom talks about you a lot. Are you two going to Iowa to dig up that time capsule thing?"

"Yeah."

Then Kate walked down the stairs and stopped by Kayley. She rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Tom looked up at Kate and then he looked at Kayley. Dr. Brennan stood up and said, "Ready, Kate?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you out in the car."

Tom nodded and took Kate's bags with him.

Once he was gone Kate kissed Kayley's forehead. "You be good for Daddy, okay?"

Kayley nodded. "Okay," she said.

Then Kate called, "Jack! I'm leaving!"

Dr. Shephard walked over to Kate. "What, Kate?"

"I'm leaving," she said.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too," Kate said, kissing his lips before walking out of the house.

* * *

Walking off the plane, Kate yawned. Tom saw her yawn and took her hand. "Aw, poor Katie's sleepy," he joked with a smile.

"It's just the jet lag."

"Oh sure. Blame it on the jet lag, why don't you?"

Kate laughed. "I will blame it on the jet lag," she said.

Tom smiled and they soon got to the rental car. He opened the door for Kate and she slowly climbed in. Then Tom got in on the driver's side and started the car.

Kate walked into the hotel room, carrying her two bags, twenty minutes later. She set the bags down and fell onto the bed. Kate closed her eyes and sighed.

Tom lay on the bed next to Kate. He watched her for a few minutes. Finally he said, "Katie, are you okay?"

Mrs. Shephard opened her eyes and looked at Tom. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little bit nervous about seeing Daddy tomorrow, that's all," she said.

"I think I know something that will take your mind off of being nervous," Tom said with a smirk.

Kate looked at him and then smiled. "I think I know too," she said.

Tom leaned over and kissed her lips. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Tom on top of her. Dr. Brennan's hand unbuttoned Kate's jeans as her hands fumbled with his button down shirt.

* * *

The next morning the two lovers headed to Sam Austen's apartment. "Are you still worried, Katie?" Tom asked, looking over at her.

"Kinda, yeah. But that's only because I haven't seen him in almost twenty years.

"It's gonna be okay, Kate."

Mrs. Shephard nodded. "Everything's gonna be okay," she murmured to herself.

A few minutes later, Tom pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. He turned off the car and both he and Kate got out.

"You call up to his apartment," Kate begged.

Tom nodded and called up to Sam's apartment. "Hey, Sam. It's Tom. Want to let me and Katie in?"

Mr. Austen didn't reply, which worried Kate. But then a moment later there was a buzz and the door unlocked. Kate opened the door and hurried to his apartment. When she got to the door she paused for a moment before knocking on the door.

A moment later Sam opened the door and looked at Kate. "Katie?" he asked softly.

She smiled and replied, "Hi, Daddy."

Sam smiled and pulled Kate into a hug. "Oh my God, Katie. I can't believe you came," he whispered in her ear.

"What? Did you think I was lying?" she asked.

Sam pulled away and studied Kate carefully. He didn't answer her question. "My God, Kate. You look great," he said.

"Thanks, Dad."

Sam looked over at Tom. "And how are you, Tom?"

"Great," Tom replied.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and son," he said.

"Thanks, Sam."

Mr. Austen nodded and then looked at his daughter again. They started to talk, catching up on the past twenty years.

* * *

"Kate, do you want to dig it up tonight?" Tom asked, driving away from the apartment complex. He glanced at Kate.

"You're set on digging up his time capsule, aren't you?"

"You aren't?"

"Well, I am. But I'm not _obsessing _over it."

"What? And I am?"

"Yes. You are."

Dr. Brennan laughed. "I'm not _obsessing _over it, Kate," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Tom."

"So, do you _want _to dig it up?"

Kate looked at the clock on the dashboard. "At midnight, Tom?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"As long as we have some beer, I'll dig it up."

Tom laughed. "We can do that," he said. Then Tom turned right at the next light and pulled into a gas station. Then a few minutes later he walked out with a case of beer in his hand.

Kate laughed as he got in the car. "I can't believe you actually got a case of beer," she said.

Tom smiled. "Well, you _did_ say that you'd dig up the capsule tonight if you had beer," he said.

"I didn't think you'd actually get beer though."

"Why did you think that?"

Kate shrugged. Then she leaned into the backseat and opened the case of beer. Kate grabbed one of the beers and cracked the can open. Then she sat up and chugged the beer.

Tom glanced over at her. "Damn, Katie. You're chugging that thing down like there's no tomorrow," he said with a laugh.

Kate stopped drinking the beer and said, "Jack and I don't have beer in the house. And we barely go out. I mean, the two of us barely go out."

"Oh yeah," Tom quietly said.

"The only we have is his scotch. But he only drinks it when a surgery fails," Kate said.

"Which is rare, right?"

"Yeah. But when he does fail, it turns extreme."

"Drinks a lot?"

"Yeah. Four glasses in five minutes. That's his record." She drank the beer and sighed. "It's _horrible _to watch," Kate added.

"I bet it is," Tom agreed. Then he pulled into the field and parked by a tree. Dr. Brennan looked at Kate and said, "We're here. You still remember the steps?"

Mrs. Shephard looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Vaguely. Do you remember the steps?"

He nodded. "Crystal clear in my mind," he said.

Kate got out of the car and went through the motions.

Twenty minutes later and they were both back in the car. They both had beers in their hands. The old cassette that they had made had just finished. Kate looked at Tom. "I can't believe you actually put that airplane in there," she said, shaking her head.

Tom laughed. He looked at Kate and leaned over. They kissed, and Kate's free hand started to unbutton his jeans.


	14. The Truth

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in two months. I have been busy writing Sweeney Todd stories. And I haven't gotten much inspiration lately. I only have this chapter left and chapter fifteen. This chapter is kinda short, but it ties everything together and has a happy ending. Trust me. Okay? Once again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in two months. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**A few days later they returned from Iowa. Not only had they retrieved the time capsule, but they also talked about their own relationship now. Kate sat at her house, Riley sitting in her lap. There hadn't been any issues with Isabella while she was gone which was a good sign. Hopefully Sawyer would just stay the hell away from them now. As Kate rocked Riley he fell asleep and Mrs. Shephard the stood up. She took Riley up to his crib.

When she returned downstairs, Kate grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen and walked into the living room. As soon as Kate sat down she dialed a number. The phone rang three times before her close friend answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claire. It's Kate. Do you think you could come over now? I need to talk to you and Juliet badly."

"Sure, honey. What do you need to talk about?"

Kate was about to answer when the front door opened and Isabella walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" the twelve-year-old called. Isabella bounced into the living room, smiling.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Okay? I gotta go," Kate said, hanging up the phone. Then she turned and looked at her oldest child. "How was your day, Iz?" Mrs. Shephard asked.

"It was good. Guess what happened though!"

"What?"

"Adam's moving!"

"_What_?" Kate asked, staring at Izzy.

"Adam's moving. Sarah got custody. She's moving away from here."

"What about Sawyer?"

"Adam said that he was staying here."

"Staying here?"

"Mhm."

Many thoughts reeled through Kate's mind. Sarah and Adam were moving. Maybe Sawyer would follow. The ex-felon doubted it, but it was okay to hope. Kate blinked and then dialed another number. When the person answered Kate said, "Julie, come over now. I need to talk to you."

Juliet said she'd be right over and they two friends hung up. Then Kayley got home and Kate sent both her daughters upstairs to do their homework.

* * *

Once Claire and Juliet got to Kate's, they hurried inside and started to bombard her with worried questions.

"Kate, are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Kate, what the hell happened?" Juliet inquired.

"Is my brother okay?"

"Are the kids okay?"

"Does it have to do with Sawyer?"

"Did the bastard finally die?"

"Katie, what did you do?"

Kate sighed and then walked over to the couch. "You two should sit down," she said.

Kate's two best friends did as they were told and looked at her curiously. Claire tapped her foot up and down, anxious. "What happened?" she asked.

Mrs. Shephard looked at Juliet. "You remember Tom, right? My childhood boyfriend?" she said.

Juliet nodded. "What about him?"

"Wait, Tom…Tom Brennan?" Claire asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

"Doesn't he work with Jack?"

"Yes, Claire."

Mrs. Pace was about to say something when Juliet cut her off.

"Claire, do you want her to tell us or not?"

Claire remained silent, looking at Kate.

"Well, I, uh, kinda…slept with Tom."

Claire gasped as Juliet said, "How many times, Kate?"

Mrs. Shephard gulped. "Five times," she said.

"You cheated on my brother?" Claire stuttered.

Kate nodded slowly and frowned. "I'm ending it with Tom though. I'm done. It's over. Please, don't tell Jack."

* * *

"Please don't tell me what?" a voice asked.

The three women turned and looked at Jack.

"Please don't tell me what, Kate?" he asked, bending his head to kiss her cheek.

Kate backed away and whispered, "I slept with Tom. I'm sorry."

Jack's jaw dropped and he glanced at Claire and Juliet. "You two knew?" he asked.

"We just found out," Juliet whispered.

Anger flashed dangerously in Jack's eyes. "Kate…what…the…hell?" he trailed off.

"I started it. You were always at work. I'm ending it though. Today. Please, forgive me, Jack."

"Out."

"What?"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Kate grabbed her car keys and hurried out.

* * *

"Tom! Tom, let me in!" Kate yelled, banging on the door. She paced on the front porch, groaning under her breath.

Finally Tom opened the door and Kate let the tears escape. "Kate," he said, worried. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Jack knows now. I'm sorry, Tom. He kicked me out. I love him. I need this, our affair, to end. I love him."

Tom pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. "I get it, Kate. I get it," he whispered.

She looked at him, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Tom. Forgive me," she whispered.

"I forgive you, Kate. I forgive you," he said.

Kate kissed his lips gently and Tom kissed her back before pulling away she glanced up at him.

"Go home to your family, Kate," he said.

Mrs. Shephard nodded and left Tom's house to go home to her family.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter. It's short, but it explains what happened after Kate confessed to the affair. Oh and keep a look out for a THIRD story. Yes, a third story. The new story…well, I don't want to spoil anything but it's from Isabella's point of view. That's all I'm gonna say. Anyways, read and review the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget about the new story about Isabella. I should have it up in a week or two. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Three months passed. Jack still didn't trust Kate completely but he and Tom had started to become friends to Mrs. Shephard's relief. Tom had even apologized to Jack even though it wasn't really his fault. None of the kids knew exactly what happened. All they knew was that their mom and dad got into a huge fight. Isabella though had her hunches on what had happened. She was, after all, her mother's daughter. And Kayley…well, Isabella probably told Kayley part of it. And Riley would find out as soon as he stopped peeing and pooping his pants and was a teenager. Or he might not find out at all.

And Sawyer? Well, Sawyer was long gone now. He had followed Sarah and Adam out of Los Angeles. As far as Kate knew, they moved somewhere on the East Coast, closer to Sarah's parents. But Isabella knew more about that than Jack and Kate did.

Tom and Juliet? Juliet was over at the Shephard's house one day talking with Jack when Kate and Tom returned from eating lunch at the nearby café. It had been a month and a half since Kate confessed about the affair. Jack still did not trust Kate but he still let her hang out with Tom. When Tom and Kate had returned, Kate introduced Tom to Juliet. The four of them sat there and talked for a few hours. Out of the corner of her eye Kate had watched Tom and Juliet talking. They seemed to have so much in common. By the end of the night Tom and Juliet had exchanged numbers. They had been dating for a month when Kate invited both of them over.

Tom, Juliet, Claire, and Charlie all sat in the living room as Kate and Jack talked quietly in the kitchen one day.

"Jack, I dunno…"

"It's fine, Kate."

Then they both walked into the living room. They stood in front of everyone and Kate took a deep breath. She glanced at everyone, looking at Tom last. "So…uh, you all know that Tom and I had an affair. But we…we used protection…well, Jack and I didn't. And…"

"You're pregnant!" both Juliet and Claire yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

Kate nodded and smiled as Jack's hand rested on her waist. Maybe she didn't need to have lies within the truth anymore. Everything would be fine. Everything _was _fine.


End file.
